Eau Pure
by Lady Balkys
Summary: Après que Duo ait essayé de se tuer parce qu'Heero refusait d'admettre ses sentiments, la question est: qui a un tube de glue pour recoller les morceaux?... ShounenAi assez inoffensif.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 3x4, pour le 1x2, c'est pas gagné…**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, _Black Water _et_ Snow White_, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs… ), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gaché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus.**

Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)

Quatre soupira, et regarda le visage pâle de Duo, presque aussi blanc que les draps de son lit d'hôpital. Duo qui avait essayé de se tuer, Duo qui s'était jeté d'un pont... Il avait passé quasi trois jours en catalepsie, on l'avait cru mort... Jusqu'à ce que Wufei réussisse, par miracle, à le réanimer.

Assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit, Quatre regardait Duo et essayait de comprendre. Duo dormait. Les médecins l'assommaient de médicaments. Il n'avait rien pu expliquer. Si Hilde n'avait pas failli d'étrangler Heero lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Duo au bord du fleuve, l'accablant d'injures, personne n'aurait rien su. Heero et Duo étaient amants depuis le début de la guerre... Duo s'était jeté du pont quand, décidé à clarifier leur relation, il avait quitté L2 où Heero venait régulièrement le sauter, pour le rejoindre sur Terre. Et pour le trouver en train de faire l'amour à Réléna, et apprendre qu'il allait l'épouser quatre mois plus tard. Duo avait failli mourir. Heero avait pleuré. Mais rien dit. Rien du tout. Wufei, qui était allé le voir, un peu avant de réanimer Duo, attendait chez lui au soir Trowa et Quatre, pour parler. Il avait visiblement réussi à avoir la version du japonais.

Quatre soupira. Comment avait-il pu ne rien sentir, lui, le meilleur ami de Duo, lui, l'empathe ?... Il avait toujours eu du mal à cerner Duo, quant à Heero, c'était un mur. La vérité, songea avec amertume le petit blond, c'est qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir.

Un gémissement le fit sursauter, et le tira de ses pensées. Duo entrouvrit les yeux et toussa. Quatre se pencha et lui sourit :

« Duo ?...

--...

-- Duo ? Tu m'entends ?

--... Quatre... ?... » Souffla Duo.

Il toussa encore, et tenta d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, en vain.

« Quatre... Qu'est-ce que...

-- Chut, ne parle pas, Duo... Tu es encore très faible... Tu es à l'hôpital, il faut que tu te reposes...

--... Qu'est-ce que... Heechan ... Le pont...

-- Calme-toi, Duo...

-- Heechan...

-- Il va bien, Duo... Euh... »

Duo sourit et referma les yeux. Quatre mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était rendormi. Quatre resta à veiller son ami, jusqu'à ce que Trowa arrive, un peu plus tard, car l'après-midi se finissait. Trowa vint embrasser la joue de son petit blond.

« Bonsoir, mon ange.

-- Salut.

-- Du nouveau ?

-- Il a été conscient quelques secondes.

-- Ah ? Sourit Trowa.

-- Il a réclamé Heero. »

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

Ils partirent un peu plus tard. Duo entrouvrit un oeil en entendant la porte se refermer. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il était temps qu'il arrête de prendre ces fichus cachets et revienne un peu sur Terre.

* * *

Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant un moment, en mangeant, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre se posèrent dans le petit salon cossu du chinois pour y boire le digestif et aborder enfin le sujet qui les préoccupait tous trois. Ce fut Trowa qui se lança après un silence un peu gêné :

« On n'a pas vu Heero au bureau, aujourd'hui. Lady Une m'a convoqué un moment pour en parler. Il ne répond plus ni au téléphone, ni aux courriels, ni à la porte. Si on ne l'apercevait pas à ses fenêtres parfois, on pourrait croire qu'il n'est pas chez lui. En fait, personne ne l'a revu depuis cinq jours, depuis que Duo a sauté. À part toi, Wufei.

-- Réléna a appelé plusieurs fois, intervint Quatre. Elle n'arrive pas à l'avoir non plus.

-- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Wufei.

-- Comme nous. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle s'est confiée un peu, tout à l'heure, continua le petit blond. Elle dit qu'elle était aveuglée par ses propres sentiments, trop heureuse que Heero l'ait choisie pour chercher plus loin. Mais elle a compris maintenant qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-- C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, soupira vous Wufei. « Je faisais ce qu'on attendait de moi. » Il ne ressent rien pour Réléna. Il ne doit plus du tout savoir où il en est... Et ce n'est pas les harcèlements de journalistes flairant le scandale qui vont le rassurer.

-- On voit sa tête sur tous les journaux de la Terre et les Colonies... Grogna Quatre. L'annulation du mariage a déclenché un tollé invraisemblable...

-- Ils se rattrapent. Ils en veulent beaucoup à Heero d'avoir toujours refusé leurs demandes d'interviews ou de reportages. Ils se vengent, soupira sombrement Trowa.

-- Ces vautours ! S'écria Wufei.

-- Pauvre Heero... Soupira encore Quatre.

-- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il est à plaindre ? Grogna Trowa. Ça fait deux ans qu'il se sert de Duo pour se vider les couilles ! Il a failli le tuer !...

-- Je crois qu'il l'aimait, à sa manière... Tenta Quatre.

-- Drôle d'amour !... Il passait son temps à l'engueuler même quand il faisait tout parfaitement, à le rabaisser comme un chien…

-- Trowa, calme-toi...

-- Le pire, reprit Wufei, c'est que tu as raison, Quatre. Il l'aime. Mais il est incapable de le gérer... Parce que le Duo est un garçon déjà, et ensuite parce qu'il a été formé à étouffer tous ses sentiments... Il a été moulé à être un soldat. Il ne sait pas aimer.

-- Quel gâchis... Gémit Quatre. Ils auraient pu être si heureux, tous les deux... Vous avez une idée de ce que nous pouvons faire, maintenant ?

-- À part protéger Duo, non, fit Trowa.

-- Le protéger de quoi ?

-- De Heero. Il lui a fait assez de mal comme ça.

-- Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus à protéger... Soupira Wufei.

-- Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que c'est à Duo de décider, dit Quatre.

-- Il est trop attaché à Heero pour savoir ce qu'il fait, grommela Trowa.

-- Attendons qu'il aille mieux, trancha Wufei. Il sera toujours temps de voir. »

* * *

Duo dormait lorsque Quatre entra dans sa petite chambre blanche, mais ça n'inquiétait plus le petit blond. Il vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, sur la chaise, près du lit, et posa sa mallette au sol. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. La colère de Trowa, bien que compréhensible, lui paraissait excessive, et le mettait lui-même dans une position très inconfortable, coincé entre les sentiments de Duo et sa volonté de le laisser choisir pour être heureux, et l'attachement qu'il avait pour son compagnon.

« Salut, Kitty-Quat'. »

L'interpellé sursauta puis sourit. Duo s'était réveillé et le regardait avec gentillesse, malgré sa fatigue visible.

« Salut, Duo. Comment tu te sens ?

-- Naze, mais sinon, ça va. Et toi ?

-- Oh, moi ça va...

-- Et les autres ?

-- Trowa et Wufei vont bien... Ils te passent le bonjour.

-- Tu leur rendras. Et Heechan ?

-- Euh... »

Quatre le fixa, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Puis, devant l'air sombre de Duo, il balbutia :

« On... On ne sait pas,… Il... Enfin... Quand on t'a retrouvé, il a pleuré... Beaucoup pleuré... »

L'air sombre de Duo fit place à la stupéfaction. Il fixa Quatre avec des yeux ronds :

« Il a... Il a pleuré ?...

--... Oui, il... Duo ?

-- Il a pleuré... Pour moi ?...

-- Duo ?... »

Quatre regarda Duo, qui avait l'air hébété, les grands yeux mauves perdus dans le vague.

« Il a pleuré pour moi... »

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il eut un sourire las :

« Alors... C'est qu'il doit m'aimer un peu quand même... » Murmura-t-il.

Quatre détourna les yeux, tiraillé entre l'envie de dire à Duo que Heero l'aimait tout court, et la peur que Trowa ait raison, qu'il faille le protéger d'un Heero seulement capable de se servir de lui. Mais Duo le prit de court. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste vif, et le regarda :

«Kitty-Quat' ! Est-ce que... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

Quatre ne sut que répondre.

«... Juste de lui dire qu'il peut venir me voir ?...

-- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il viendrait, Duo… En fait,... Il ne va pas très bien...

-- Quoi ! »

L'air inquiet de Duo fit aussitôt regretter à Quatre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il soupira et se lança. Tant pis. Duo était assez grand pour décider. Il lui raconta tout. Comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, ses trois jours de catalepsie qui les avait faits le croire mort, la rage de Hilde, les flots d'injures qu'elle avait criés contre Heero, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que pleurer, de tout son coeur, mais sans prononcer un mot. Les explications confuses de Réléna, l'attente... Et ce qu'avait dit Wufei, le seul à avoir vu Heero qui s'était enfermé chez lui et ne donnait guère signe de vie.

Duo écouta sans l'interrompre, l'air sombre. Il s'assit, se redressant péniblement, replia ses jambes, passa ses bras autour. Il y eut un long silence. Duo tourna la tête, vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que sa petite croix dorée était bien posée sur la table de nuit. Puis, il regarda Quatre et demanda doucement :

« Tu aurais de quoi écrire, dis-moi ?

-- Euh, oui... Sursauta Quatre. Bien sûr, attends... »

Il saisit sa mallette et en tira un bloc-notes moyen et un stylo, pendant que Duo attrapait son pendentif fétiche. Il saisit ce que Quatre lui tendait, en reprenant :

« Tu pourrais lui porter ça ?

--... Oui, bien sûr...

-- Je pense qu'il t'ouvrira, il a confiance en toi... »

Quatre ne demanda pas à Duo ce qu'il avait écrit. Il fut surpris de voir l'américain déchirer proprement la page, et la plier soigneusement autour de la croix. Puis Duo lui tendit le bloc-notes, le stylo et le petit paquet.

« Alors, vas-y, s'il te plaît. Vite.

-- Euh, d'accord. »

Quatre se leva.

«... J'y vais tout de suite... Je vais appeler Trowa pour qu'il ne passe pas ici. Il est très remonté contre Heero, tu sais...

-- Ça m'étonne de lui...

-- Oh, je crois qu'il s'en veut surtout au lui-même... Comme nous tous.

-- Ca n'était pas votre problème. File. »

Quatre sourit et embrassa de joues de Duo :

« Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de Heechan.

-- Merci, Quatre.

-- De rien... Il faut bien que ça serve, les amis. »

Il laissa Duo et partit. Dès qu'il fut hors de l'hôpital, il ralluma son portable, appela Trowa et lui expliqua qu'il avait une course à faire.

« Tu peux rentrer directement la maison, si tu veux.

-- D'accord... De toute façon, j'aurais été en retard... J'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête maintenant que Heero fait grève... »

Quatre sourient, salua son compagnon et raccrocha. Sûr que ça ne devait pas les arranger, les Preventers, que le colonel Yuy ne soit plus là...

Quatre prit le bus jusque chez Heero. Il y avait quelques paparazzis qui guettaient, sachant qu'il serait bien obligé de sortir un jour ou l'autre. Quatre rentra vite avant qu'ils ne l'identifient. Il était lui-même un peu trop connu à son goût... PDG milliardaire et ancien pilote de Gundam, ça faisait beaucoup.

Il grimpa dans l'ascenseur non sans remarquer que la boîte à lettres de Heero débordait. Il en sortit au troisième étage, remonta le couloir et prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Pas de réponse, pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il frappa plus fort, en criant :

« Heero ?... Heero ?... C'est moi, c'est Quatre !... Ouvre, s'il te plaît !... Heero ? »

Un petit moment passa avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre. Quatre resta choqué. Pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux rouges et vides, pas rasé, Heero avait l'air d'un zombi.

« Salut, Heero... Parvint à balbutier Quatre.

--'Lut, répondit Heero d'une voix morte.

-- Ça va ?

-- Qu'esse tu veux ?

-- Euh... C'est Duo qui m'envoie, il...

--... Duo ?...

--... m'a demandé de te donner ça... »

Quatre tendit le petit paquet à un Heero hébété, qui ouvrit complètement la porte, le prit d'une main molle et le regarda, dubitatif.

« Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure... Reprit Quatre. Il est très fatigué, mais ça va... »

Heero se gratte la tête, puis déballa le paquet. Il fit glisser le pendentif dans sa main droite, et regarda le papier, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose dessus. Il le lut et ses yeux s'arrondirent beaucoup trop pour le japonais qu'il était. Stupéfait, il tendit la feuille à Quatre et balbutia :

« Je... J'ai peur de mal comprendre... C'est de l'anglais...

-- Oh, attends, je vais te traduire... Euh,... Je peux rentrer ? »

Heero sursauta et se poussa :

« Bien sûr, excuse moi... Je suis un peu à la masse, la...

-- Pas grave.

-- Fais pas gaffe au désordre… »

Quatre entra, se retrouvant au salon. Il pensa que en fait de désordre, l'appartement tenait du charnier, mais il ne dit rien, se faufilant entre les vêtements sales et les poussières. Il s'assit sur le canapé, après avoir poussé un caleçon et la veste d'uniforme de Heero, et regarda enfin la feuille.

« _All my toughts were with you for ever. I will be waiting for you until the day we'll be back together._ »

Quatre sourit, ému. Voyant que Heero le regardait avec anxiété, posé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, il lut :

« Toutes mes pensées sont avec toi pour toujours. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble. »

Heero reprit la feuille et la relut :

« Je n'osais pas y croire... Murmura-t-il. Ça veut vraiment dire ça ? ...

-- Juré.

--... Ça veut dire... Tu crois que... ?

-- Il t'aime encore, oui. Je crois qu'il attend que tu viennes le voir.

--... Que j'aille le voir ?...

-- Je peux te donner un conseil, Heero ?

--... Euh... Donne toujours ?

-- Je crois, non, je suis sûr que Duo t'aime. Je pense, vu ce que tu as dit à Wufei, que tu l'aimes aussi. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce qui s'est passé n'a pas d'importance. Tu l'as fait atrocement souffrir et tu as failli le tuer, dit clairement Quatre, remarquant bien comme Heero tremblait. Mais je crois qu'il est prêt à te laisser une chance, au moins celle de t'expliquer. Peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas. À mon avis, tu lui dois au moins ça. Pour le reste... La guerre est finie, Heero. Tu n'as plus à être ce qu'on attend de toi. Tu peux être toi-même.

-- Hn…

-- Tu ne crois pas ?

-- Je sais pas qui c'est, « moi-même ». J'ai oublié. Il a peut-être jamais existé celui-là... Odin a fait de moi un tueur... J un soldat sans âme... Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

-- Tu as toute ta vie pour l'apprendre. Et je suis sûr que Duo serait d'accord pour t'aider.

-- Hn.

-- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Heero.

-- Hn ? »

Quatre se leva, et embrassa la joue de Heero comme il l'avait fait de celle de Duo, et lui dit :

« Qui que tu sois, tu as le droit d'être heureux. »

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Heero.

« Merci, Quatre.

-- De rien, Heero. Ça sert à ça, les amis. »

**To Be Continued…**

**Balkys : Popopom…**

**Duo : Mais en fait t'étais pas morte ?**

**Balkys : Ben non…**

**Quatre : On ne t'espérait plus…**

**Balkys : Ben, à mon retour d'Inde j'ai eu des exams et pis des rattrapages et pis le temps passe et pis vala… Et pis là je me suis dit, bon, y a des gens qui aiment bien mes fics apparemment donc je vais leur en remettre une chtite pour les vacances…**

**Wufei : Tu ferai mieux de trouver un vrai boulot…**

**Balkys : Je cherche, je cherche…**

**Duo : La suite est écrite, là ?**

**Balkys : Ecrite oui mais pas tapée.**

**Duo (se tourne vers les lecteurs) : Bon ben vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si ça vous intéresse… Balkys est une feignasse, faut lui botter le c... pour qu'elle bosse…**

**Balkys : Eh !**

**Duo : Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton DEA ?**

**Balkys : Maimaimais je vais le finir, j'ai juste eu trop de boulot avec les cours pour faire mon mémoire cette année, je le ferai l'année prochaine !**

**Heero : Trop de boulot, tu veux qu'on reparle aussi des heures que tu as passé à mater des mangas ou à jouer à FFVII ?**

**Balkys : Mais euh…**

**Duo : Moi je dis tant que les profs sont pas au courrant…**

**Quatre : Alors chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht !**

**Balkys : Bon, oki, je vais m'y remettre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 3x4, pour le 1x2, c'est pas gagné…**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, _Black Water _et_ Snow White_, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs… ), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gâché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

**Note 3 : Je m'aplatie d'excuses, j'ai eu une grosse panne de net… **

**zephis**** : Oui, je sais, moi aussi je lui aurais au moins mis une baffe mais bon…**

**Azalea-Maxwell**** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !**

**Lynshan : Certes, c'était frustrant… En espérant que la suite te plaise…**

**Sam Redwolf**** : Tu veux un mouchoir ? T'inquiète ça se finit bien… !**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)

Le réveil indiqua à Duo qu'il était presque minuit, mais il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il regardait la lune, par la fenêtre, un premier quartier fantomatique. Il n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il attendait. Le rapide coup de fil que lui avait pasé Quatre pour lui dire que le message était transmis et que la réaction d'Heero n'avait pas été négative lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Serait-il possible qu'il y aitr encore un espoir ? Ou Heero allait-il le tuer vraiment, en ne lui faisant que des reproches, d'avoir ruiné sa réputation et son futur mariage ?

Il rêvassait, imaginant encore ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'ils avaient pu s'aimer, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il rentrouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte. Malgré son évidente volonté de ne faire aucun bruit, la personne ne pouvait pas tromper l'ex-terroriste.

Duo n'avait pas perdu son sourire, et il ne le perdit pas en reconnaissant la silhouette qui venait vers son lit, trop fatiguée et émue pour être aussi discrète que d'habitude.

« Bonsoir, Heechan. »

L'interpellé sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Le sentant prêt à fuir, Duo lui tendit la main.

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Viens t'asseoir un peu. »

Heero hésita, gêné, presque paralysé. Il regarda Duo dans la pénombre, Duo qui lui souriait, prit en tremblant la main qu'il lui tendait dans la sienne et s'assit près du lit au bord (tout au bord) du lit.

« Comment ça va, Heechan ?

- …

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- … Euh, … Fatigué… Et… Et toi ?

-Fatigué, aussi. Mais ça va déjà mieux. Les médecins disent que j'ai eu de la chance de m'échouer si vite, mon plongeon n'a pas eu trop de conséquences, comme ça.Tu as froid, Heechan ?... dit semblant de croire Duo. Tu trembles fort. »

Duo n'était pas dupe, et Heero le savait. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, le Japonais, assis dos à la fenêtre, avait le visage dans l'ombre.

« Je… balbutia Heero. Je suis venu parce que… Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça… »

Il lui tendit, sans le regarder, le crucifix doré, dans sa paume.

Un sourire se fit très lentement sur les lèvres de Duo. Il prit la main tendue entre les deux siennes et la referma doucement autour du petit bijou.

« C'est un cadeau, Heechan. Ca ne se rend pas.

- …

- Et ne me réplique pas que tu es athée, je le sais très bien !...

- … »

Duo soupira. Puis attendit, en silence. Il fallait qu'Heero trouve les mots et la force pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait rejoint dans cette chambre d'hôpital au milieu de cette nuit-là.Heero ne retira pas sa main des siennes, et au bout d'un long moment, il commença lentement :

« Je… Je suis venu te demander pardon… »

Et il continua, plus vif, tellement il voulait se vider de ce qui le rongeait :

« Je suis désolé, vraiment… J'ai été le dernier des salauds,… Et j'ai failli te tuer, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !... J'étais incapable d'assumer ce que je ressentais pour toi… J'avais honte, j'avais peur… Je me sentais faible et vulnérable et je ne pouvais pas le supporter… J m'a élevé à être fort, à ne rien ressentir, à n'avoir jamais besoin de personne pour rien et à obéir, encore, toujours, toujours faire ce qu'on m'ordonnait, ce qu'on voulait que je fasse… J'ai tout fait pour que tu me laisses puisque moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser… Parce que je n'en pouvais plus, parce que je voulais que ça s'arrête… Que tu partes, que tu me tues, n'importe quoi… pour que ça s'arrête… »

Il y eut un silence puis Heero reprit avec des larmes dans la voix :

« Quand tu es parti de chez moi l'autre jour, je savais que j'avais tout brisé… Et j'avais le cœur en morceaux… Mais je me suis dit qu'enfin, c'était fini ! T'allais repartir sur L2 et vivre ta vie, on se reverrait jamais et je pourrais faire ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, épouser Relena… Même si je ne ressentais strictement rien pour elle… La seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime, Duo, c'est toi…Quand Quatre m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais disparu, j'ai très vite senti que ça n'allait pas… Et quand on t'a trouvé, je me suis mis à pleurer… Parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… Parce que j'étais persuadé que tu allais rentrer sur L, et m'oublier, et refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui te mériterait, qui saurait te rendre heureux et te donner tout ce que moi, je n'avais pas pu… Ton silence, quand je t'ai dit, pour Relena, Ca a été un coup de poignard pour moi… J'aurais voulu que tu me frappes, que tu me tues… Mais rien, tu n'as rien dit, et ça a été pire que tout… Comme si tu m'avais crié en face que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé… Ou pire encore… Je… Je sais que j'ai tout brisé, Duo. Je suis venu te demander pardon.Je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais, mais vraiment, je regrette. Si c'était à refaire, je… j'essayerais de faire mieux… Mais il faut que tu fasses ta vie, tu mérites bien mieux qu'un connard comme moi… Je suis venu te dire adieu, aussi. Quand j'aurais franchi cette porte, je sortirai de ta vie. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je regrette... Même si ça ne change rien. »

Au bord des larmes, Duo parvint à répliquer :

« Ca change tout, au contraire… »

L'Américain devina le regard stupéfait d'Heero, malgré la pénombre. Heero tourna la tête et le regarda, le visage à demi éclairé par la lune. Duo resserra ses mains autour de la sienne.

« Mon Heechan… »

Duo sourit :

« Si j'ai sauté, c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé… Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Je t'aime, Heero. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… Je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec un autre que toi… Tout est à refaire, tu as raison… Mais franchement, tu ne crois pas que le pire est derrière nous ? La guerre est finie, on a enfin pu se parler à cœur ouvert…. Tu crois pas que ça vaut la peine d'essayer ? De tout reprendre à zéro ?... Je t'aime, Heero, je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi… »

Les larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues de Duo déclanchèrent une réaction instantanée chez Heero, qui pressait Duo dans ses bras avant même de l'avoir pensé. Duo s'agrippa à lui et gémit :

« Me laisse pas… Reste avec moi… »

Duo se calma lentement, laissant Heero le bercer avec douceur.

Le Japonais lui-même était sonné. Duo lui pardonnait, Duo voulait qu'il reste avec lui… Ca devait être un rêve, trop beau, pas possible… Même si tout son être lui hurlait de crier oui.

Un long moment passa. Puis Duo regarda Heero et demanda timidement :

« Tu es d'accord, on recommence ?... »

Heero haussa les épaules :

« Si tu es sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas, Duo… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore. »

Duo sourit :

« On peut essayer…

-On peut. »

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit. Il y eut un petit silence, puis il déclara joyeusement :

« Salut, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Et toi ?

-On m'a appelé Heero Yuy.

-C'est joli, comme nom. Tu es japonais ?

-Sûrement en partie… Et toi ?

-Américain, je viens de L2.

-Je n'ai jamais été sur L2… Moi, je suis de L1.

-Ah, j'y suis passé une fois… C'est sympa, L1.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné…

-Tu es très beau, Heero, tu sais ?

- Euh… T'es pas mal non plus… »

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou d'Heero qui l'enlaça maladroitement.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Heero… »

Heero regarda un moment Duo, qui l'observait très sérieusement derrière ses paupières mi-closes, en caressant ses cheveux à pleines mains.Test ultime, n'est-ce pas, Duo ? pensa Heero. Tu veux savoir si je suis capable de prendre sur moi, sur tout ce que j'ai fait, dit, pensé de nous, pour t'aimer vraiment…

Je veux t'aimer. Je veux exploser ces barrières.

Je veux te garder…

Heero eut un sourire et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait qu'en rêve. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa tout doucement Duo. Ce dernier sursauta presque, comme électrifié par ce contact. Jamais Heero n'avait accepté ça. Trop intime, trop révélateur de ses sentiments… Duo resserra ses bras autour du cou du Japonais qui fit de même autour de son torse. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent ensemble et se mélangèrent. Puis leurs peaux se frottèrent longuement, dans le secret de la nuit.

Dans la salle d'attente d'une grande clinique ultra moderne de Tokyo, Kaoru et Kenji Fujimiya attendaient, avec leur grand-père, que leur grand-mère ait fini de passer son scanner.

Tous trois vêtus dans la plus stricte tradition japonaise, de trois kimonos, mauve pour Kaoru, vert sombre pour Kenji et gris pour le petit grand-père, ils affichaient sans honte leur méconnaissance de la mégalopole. Cette petite famille vivait en effet dans une antique maison, isolée dans les montagnes, à quelques kilomètres du plus proche village. Si la mort tragique de leurs parents, quinze ans plus tôt dans l'espace, avait été causée par un escadron de l'Alliance particulièrement musclé, les grands-parents étaient parvenus à élever les deux enfants loin de la guerre. En fait, la seule ombre était que, si l'identification des cadavres des parents avait été formelle, leur troisième enfant, le jumeau de Kenji, Shinta, avait bel et bien disparu dans le drame. Kenji avait toujours su que son frère était en vie. Il l'avait senti vivre, il l'avait senti souffrir.Mais où pouvait-il bien être…

Kaoru, aînée de deux ans de ses frères, avait comme eux, enfin comme Kenji au moins à leur connaissance, les yeux cobalts et les cheveux bruns, mais pas noirs, car ils étaient des métis eurasiens. Si leur mère était une pure japonaise, leur père était lui un pur islandais et leur union avait donné des enfants magnifiques.

Ils ne sortaient pour ainsi dire jamais de leur campagne, et se seraient volontiers passé de cette escapade à Tokyo, si le médecin du village n'avait pas cru bon de vérifier que la grand-mère, qui souffrait de fréquentes migraines, n'avait pas un petit caillot quelconque dans le crâne. Ainsi donc, Kaoru, Kenji et leur grand-père patientaient tranquillement dans la salle prévue à cet effet. La table basse, couverte de magazines ineptes leur fournissait un amusement certain.

La matinée avançant, Kenji se leva et déclara :

« Je vais me chercher un thé, j'ai vu qu'il y avais un distributeur. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Oui, je veux bien un thé.

-D'accord, Ojisan. Et toi, Onesan ?

-Rien, Kenchan. Merci. »

Kenji partit de son pas paisible, ses longs cheveux raides voletant derrière lui. Kenji était un garçon tranquille. Il attendit sagement que trois infirmières aient fini les leurs pour prendre les deux thés. Puis, il revint tout aussi sereinement dans la salle d'attente. Kaoru feuilletait une revue. Kenji donna son thé à son grand-père et se rassit. Il sirotait posément le sien quand le cri et le sursaut de sa sœur manquèrent de lui faire tout renverser. Alarmé, Kenji regarda sa sœur et vit qu'elle fixait son magazine avec des yeux ronds.

« Onesan ? Kaoru ? »

Elle le regarda, hébétée, puis à nouveau la revue.

« Kenji… Dis-moi que je rêve… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit son journal. Il le prit, intrigué. Gros titre : « _Annulation du Mariage de la Princesse et du Héros_ ». Le mariage de la ministre Relena Darlian avec le héros de guerre Heero Yuy était officiellement annulé… Dommage pour eux, songea Kenji avant de sursauter, comme sa sœur avant lui, en voyant la photo sur la page de droite. « _Heero Yuy lors d'une de ses rares apparitions en public, ici avec les autres anciens pilotes de Gundam, lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation du roi de Sank Milliardo Peacecraft._ »

Heero était debout au milieu de ses quatre amis, devant le buffet. A sa droite, Quatre et Duo rigolaient, à sa gauche, Trowa et Wufei les contemplaient, dubitatif, Heero, lui, regardait on ne sait quoi, l'air aussi sombre et fermé qu'à son habitude. Un seul mot sortit d'entre les lèvres de Kenji :

« Shinta ! »

**A suivre….**

**Duo : …**

**Heero : …**

**Balkys : Bon, c'est court hein ?**

**Quatre : Voui… T'as pas eu le net pendant un mois et c'est tout ce que tu as eu le temps de taper ? T'as pas honte ?**

**Balkys : Si… Très…**

**Duo : C'est marrant j'ai l'impression de passer pour euh…**

**Quatre : Une vraie gonzesse.**

**Duo : Un truc comme ça…**

**Heero : Bon, et moi je passe encore pour un salaud… !**

**Duo : Moins, là déjà…**

**Heero : Et QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES HISTOIRE DE FRERE ET SŒUR ?**

**Balkys : Ah, il a compris…**

**Quatre : C'était pas dur. Il suffit de lire la description.**

**Heero : Je suis un héros de manga ! J'ai pas de famille, c'est dans le contrat !**

**Balkys : On s'en fout on est dans une fanfic…**

**Duo : C'est vrai que c'est rare un héros de manga avec une famille complète…**

**Balkys : Certes…**

**Quatre : Et puis tu verras, c'est bien une famille… Enfin, euh, on s'y fait… Bon, par moment faut s'en éloigner un peu mais bon…**

**Balkys : Oh que c'est vrai ça…**

**Duo : Et la suite c'est pour kan ?**

**Balkys : Je vais essayer de faire vite… Pour me faire pardonner le retard là…**

**Duo : Oh on va t'attacher à ton pc si tu veux…**

**Balkys : Mais euh…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 3x4, pour le 1x2, ah si?…**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, _Black Water _et_ Snow White_, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs…), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gâché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

** Marnie: Quel enthousiasme! ca fait grave plaisir!... Oui, ben là, oh, encor 2-3 problèmes quand même hein, faut bien raconter des choses...**

**Sam Redwolf: Vi, vala vala... Tout chuad tout chaud... En espérant que ça te plaise... !  
**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)

Duo s'était blotti contre Heero avec une telle force que ce dernier osait à peine respirer. Ils s'étaient aimés longtemps, et Heero, enfin libéré, avait su exprimer par ses gestes, son corps, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore dire avec des mots. Et Duo, confiant, rassuré, plus amoureux que jamais, ronronnait béatement contre lui. Heero l'aimait. Heero l'aimait. Heero l'aimait…

Le Japonais soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir mais il le fallait. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le trouve là au matin. Mais lorsqu'il bougea, Duo resserra brusquement son étreinte dans un sursaut.

« Heechan !… »

Gêné, Heero balbutia :

« Je euh… Il faut que j'y aille, Duo-Kun…

-Oh non Heechan… Reste avec moi… Je veux pas me réveiller tout seul… Pas après ça… S'il te plait… Pas le lit froid demain… »

Heero soupira. Il avait abandonné Duo des dizaines de fois dans leur lit…. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas après leur première nuit d'amour. Il caressa la tête de son amant.

« Excuse-moi, mon ange. Tu as raison. Je vais dormir près de toi.

- Merci, Heechan ! Ronronna Duo.

-Dors, il est très tard. Je ne bouge pas. »

Un peu plus tard, ils dormaient tranquillement tous les deux.

La nuit fut bonne, mais le réveil fut brutal.

Décidés à faire une surprise à Duo, Wufei et Trowa avaient accompagnés Quatre pour venir le voir. Dans le couloir, Quatre sentit plusieurs choses : que Duo n'était pas seul, d'abord, que c'était Heero qui était avec lui, ensuite, et enfin, qu'ils allaient _très_ bien tous les deux. Mais Quatre savait aussi que Trowa n'était pas revenu à de meilleurs sentiments concernant Heero et que le trouver dans le lit de Duo rendrait le Français furieux.

Un peu paniqué, Quatre s'exclama :

« Attendez, les gars ! »

Comme Trowa et Wufei le regardaient, interrogatifs, il reprit :

« Je euh, je sens quelque chose de pas net… Laissez-moi aller voir ce qu'il y a, je viendrais vous chercher après s'il veut vous voir… »

Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard sceptique. Trowa demanda :

« Mais tu m'as dit qu'il allait bien, hier ?...

-Oui oui, s'empressa Quatre, mais il a pu avoir une visite, un coup de fil ou un cauchemar… Ecoutez, je préfère y aller seul, il parlera mieux si vous n'êtes pas là…

-Comme tu veux, opina Wufei.

-Fais vite. »

Quatre entra rapidement dans la chambre, bénissant le hasard qui avait voulu que le lit ne soit pas visible de la porte.

« Bon sang mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! » cria-t-il aussi bas que possible, en se précipitant vers le lit.

Les deux amants se réveillèrent en sursaut. Enfin, surtout Heero, car Duo grogna et se resserra encore plus contre son Japonais.

« J'ai Trowa et Wufei avec moi, reprit le petit blond. S'ils te trouvent ici, Heero, ça va être terrible… »

Heero, mal réveillé, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il dit :

« C'est Duo qui a décidé… J'étais venu m'excuser et lui dire adieu… »

Le dit Duo s'était rendormi et arborait un sourire béat.

« Heero, Trowa t'en veut à mort….

-Sûrement moins que je ne m'en veux moi-même…

- Je te crois, mais qu'est-ce que je leur dis, moi ?

- Il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent, Quatre… »

Quatre soupira.

« Oui, Heero, mais je crois qu'il leur faut un peu de temps… »

Duo couina et se frotta un peu à Heero, son sourire s'élargissant encore. Il ronronnait presque. Heero sourit en le regardant :

« C'est lui qui a décidé, c'est lui qui m'a pardonné… Moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… »

Quatre sourit à son tour, attendri.

Mais le destin se chargea de briser cet instant. Inquiets de ne pas voir Quatre revenir, Trowa et Wufei ouvrirent la porte et regardèrent. Et se figèrent. Puis la colère fronça le sourcil visible de Trowa, son œil lança un éclair droit sur Heero, et il entra en criant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ! »

Et s'avança d'un pas rageur, comme Wufei restait pétrifié à l'entrée.

Quatre se planta devant Trowa pour essayer de le retenir.

« Trowa, attends !...

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu oser venir le voir après ce que tu lui as fait ! Et coucher avec lui en prime !... »

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire, encore plus stupéfait qu'effrayé par l'explosion de colère de Trowa.

« Trowa, s'il te plait… tenta encore Quatre.

- Toi, pousse-toi ! Cria le français en écartant brutalement son amant.

- TROWA ! » Appela Quatre.

L'intention de Trowa de frapper Heero était claire, mais le Japonais, réellement abasourdi par la violence de son si calme ami, restait sans bouger.

Le drap claqua et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait réalisé ce qui arrivait, Trowa était plaqué contre le mur, la lame de Duo sous la gorge et Duo au bout de la lame, avec le regard de Shinigami et une voix qui déclara sans beaucoup d'émotion :

« Tu me cherches, Trowa ?... »

Au tour de ce dernier d'être stupéfait. Quatre poussa un petit cri apeuré, comme Duo continuait sur le même ton :

« Heechan, y a que moi qui ai le droit de le taper.

- Duo, arrête ! Lâche-le ! » Supplia Quatre.

Duo ne bougea pas, fixant Trowa droit dans les yeux. Un moment passa avant qu'Heero ne décide d'intervenir. Aussi nu que Duo, il se leva, vint dans le dos de son amant, saisit le poignet de la main armé, passa son autre bras autour de la poitrine de Duo et l'écarta tout doucement de Trowa. Duo se laissa faire sans quitter le Français des yeux. Quatre se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon. Wufei vint entre les deux couples, inquiet, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- T'es content de toi, Heero ? Tu l'as bien dressé ! Cria Trowa.

- Trowa ! Sursauta Quatre, choqué.

- Combien de temps tu vas continuer à jouer avec lui ? Tu lui as pas encore fait assez de mal !...

- Je ne joue plus, Trowa… » Dit Heero, l'air abattu.

Se faire agresser ainsi par son meilleur ami lui faisait terriblement mal.

« A qui tu crois faire avaler ça !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? » Répliqua Duo.

Heero se rassit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Chuis pas assez grand pour décider de ma vie ? Continua sèchement l'Américain.

- Enfin, Duo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autre que te traiter en kleenex depuis tout ce temps ?... Tu vaux quand même mieux que ça ! Mieux que lui !...

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répéta Duo. C'est à moi de décider qui est digne de moi !… Heero m'a demandé pardon et j'ai accepté de lui pardonner !

- Il baise si bien que ça pour que tu rampes à ce point ! »

Trowa ne dut qu'au réflexe de Quatre, qui parvint à saisir le bras de Duo, de ne pas se prendre une belle droite en plein visage. Heero n'avait pas bougé. Il tremblait.

Duo se dégagea brutalement de la prise de Quatre et cria :

« Foutez le camp ! Si c'est tout ce que vous croyez, qu'on me mène avec des bites, dégagez, j'veux plus vous voir ! J'ai choisi, tout seul, et j'assume ! DEHORS ! »

Wufei tenta d'intervenir.

« Calme-toi, Duo… Nous ne voulons que ton bien…

- Mon bien c'est mon problème !

-Mais tu es encore faible, sous médicaments !… C'est une décision importante, ça vaut la peine que tu prennes vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir…

- Il n'a pas tort, Duo… » Tenta timidement Quatre.

Duo regarda tour à tour Wufei, Quatre et Trowa et tous trois virent arriver l'explosion. Mais ce fut une explosion de glace. Duo cracha avec une voix qui charriait des icebergs :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'Heechan est arrivé, m'a sauté sans un mot et que hop, c'était réglé ? Vous me méprisez au point de croire que je lui ai pas demandé des comptes, qu'on a pas parlé, qu'on s'est pas expliqué ? Que je lui ai pas clairement posé mes conditions ?... Je pensais que vous m'accordiez un peu plus d'estime que ça !

- Duo… gémit Quatre.

- Foutez le camp. Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que vous étiez mes amis. »

Quatre resta bouche bée. Même s'il savait que Duo ne le pensait pas, ça faisait quand même très mal à entendre.

Trowa attrapa son amant et sortit sans un mot. Wufei les suivit après une mimique navrée.

Duo soupira quand la porte fut close et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Heero.

« Heechan ?... Ca va ?... »

Heero leva un visage désespéré vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, Duo… Je n'aurais jamais du venir…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Sursauta Duo.

- Les seuls amis qui te restaient… C'est à cause de moi…

- Non, Heechan, le coupa Duo en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai choisi. Et je t'ai choisi toi.

- Je… Balbutia Heero en enlevant doucement le doigt. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tout perdu… Enfin, à part toi, hein… J'en ai assez, Duo, j'en ai marre… ! J'ai envie de foutre le camp et que ce monde m'oublie ! »

Duo sourit et se serra contre lui.

« Si on partait sur L2 ?

-Non, je… Je ne supporterais pas de revoir Hilde et puis… J'ai vraiment envie d'un endroit où personne me connaîtrait…

- Une île déserte ?

- Limite, oui…

- On peut peut-être trouver ça… »

Duo passa ses bras autour d'Heero.

« Tu as besoin de vacances, Heechan…

- J'ai besoin d'oublier toute cette merde…. Et de me trouver moi-même dans tout ça…

- J'irai où tu voudras. On aura qu'à dire que c'est notre voyage de noces… »

Cette expression parvint à arracher un sourire à Heero.

Il regarda Duo qui lui souriait avec une tendresse infinie.

« On dira ça… Bon, je vais y aller, Duo… Je reviendrai ce soir… Ton numéro était très bien, mais moi je sais que tu es épuisé…

- Ce soir, tu reviens ?

- Juré. »

Heero surit :

« Je ne te mentirai plus jamais.

- Embrasse- moi. »

**A suivre….**

Balkys : Hop, on progresse…

Duo : …

Heero : …

Quatre : Et ben !...

Trowa : Je me suis énervé, moi ?... Ca ce n'est pas banal !

Quatre : Moi par contre, je ne dépare pas à mon rôle de petit blondinet qui pousse des cris de souris… Quelqu'un a compté combien de fois je dis « Trowa » dans ce chapitre ? Je trouve que mes répliques ne sont pas très variées…

Duo : Et moi j'ai encore un couteau sous mon oreiller…

Heero : Et moi je ne fais définitivement pas le super héros dans cette histoire…

Balkys : Ca te dérange ?

Heero : Non ça repose…

Trowa : Bon, et maintenant qu'on s'est bien engueulé on fait quoi ?

Duo : Un Trivial Pursuit ?

Les autres : …

Duo : Ben quoi, faut bien s'occuper, à la vitesse où elle tape cette histoire l'autre feignasse…

Balkys : Mais euh !

Annonce: Je pensais à monter un forum de discussions pour mon DEA, pour échanger avec les auteurs de fics... J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a assez de gens valablement motivés pour! Si ça vous dit et que vous êtes surs que vous ne ferez pas que poster trois messages et disparaitre pouf, merci de me le faire savoir!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 3x4, pour le 1x2, c'est pas gagné…**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, _Black Water _et_ Snow White_, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs…), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gâché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !**

**Arlia eien**** : Merci ! Apparemment beaucoup de gens étaient restés sur leur faim avec les fics d'Erszebeth… En espérant que la suite te plaise…**

**Ilham : Merci ! Vi je l'aime bien aussi ce dialogue !**

**marnie02**** : Vi je sais:s, ce chapitre n'est pas très crédible, je m'étonnais que personne n'ait encore réagi… Et euh, c'est pas fini !... M'enfin ce sera dans le chapitre prochain… Bonne lecture !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)

Heero rentra chez lui et trouva que ça puait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt, enfermé dans son appartement. Il ouvrit donc toutes les fenêtres, avisant les paparazzis qui attendaient toujours dans sa rue. Lui était rentré directement dans la parking, par derrière, et même si quelques-uns guettaient là, Heero, casqué sur sa moto, était passé devant eux sans qu'ils l'identifient.

Laissant les fenêtres ouvertes, en fermant les rideaux à l'intérieur, Heero vit un peu de ménage, ramassant le linge sale, fit la vaisselle, puis il mangea et, fatigué, se coucha pour dormir quelques heures. Il brassa un moment ses regrets, sa douleur, avant de s'endormir, sans avoir pu répondre à la question : où partir ?...

Le destin frappa doucement à sa porte vers 15h, le réveillant.Un peu hagard, il tendit l'oreille. Ca refrappa, et il se leva, un peu intrigué. Il ne connaissait pas cette façon de frapper… Vu sa réputation, probablement aucun journaliste n'aurait été assez fou pour venir le voir… On frappa encore, toujours aussi doucement, comme une gentille invitation calme et polie.

Heero alla sans un bruit à sa porte. Il entendit deux voix et, à sa grande surprise, reconnut des intonations japonaises. Stupéfait, il jeta un œil au judas. Deux jeunes gens, en kimono pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, japonais, mais ces yeux… Ces yeux ?...

On frappa une quatrième fois, il sursauta puis se reprit et ouvrit. Il se mit à parler japonais machinalement :

« Konichiwa ?... »

Une jeune fille qui lui sourit, visiblement très heureuse, et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir le garçon qui lui sauta au cou, au bord des larmes.Heero était trop choqué pour réagir. En temps normal il aurait plus que violemment repoussé ce corps étranger… Mais _ce corps-là n'était pas étranger_, Heero le sentit immédiatement. Il connaissait ce corps, il connaissait cette odeur, il connaissait la voix qui murmura :

« Shinta !... »

… Qui étaient ces gens ?...

Il regarda la jeune femme, qui lui dit, très gentiment :

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Nous te dérangeons, peut-être ?

- Euh, je dormais… put seulement répondre Heero. Je… Qui… Qui êtes-vous,… s'il vous plait ?... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?... »

Elle fronça les sourcils sans perdre son sourire.

« Tu ne nous reconnais pas, Shinta ?

- Je… J'ai l'impression de vous connaître mais… C'est très vague… »

Le garçon s'écarta alors un peu de lui pour lui faire face et Heero comprit : il connaissait ce corps, cette odeur, cette voix, ces yeux : c'étaient les siens. Le garçon le regardait, et Heero avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir, le kimono et les longs cheveux en moins.

« Shinta ? » couina le garçon.

Heero le regarda un moment et secoua la tête. Puis il se poussa pour lui laisser le passage :

« Entrez, s'il vous plait ?... Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire… ? »

Ils s'installèrent au salon. Heero se posa sur le canapé, et le garçon s'installa tout près de lui. La jeune femme, elle, choisit le fauteuil, face à eux. Elle commença :

« Je m'appelle Fujimiya Kaoru et voici mon petit frère Kenji. Nous venons du centre du Japon, un petit village au sud de Nagano, perdu dans les montagnes. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- … De très vagues souvenirs…

- Nous t'avons perdu il y a 15 ans maintenant. Nous étions allés faire un voyage sur L1 avec nos parents… Au retour, le paquebot spatial dans lequel nous étions a été attaqué par un escadron de l'Alliance sous prétexte que des terroristes y étaient cachés… Personne n'a jamais su si c'était vrai… Otoosan et Okasan nous ont conduits aux navettes de secours pour fuir… Nous y étions tous les trois quand des soldats ont débarqués… Eux n'ont pas pu monter, les soldats les ont abattus… Tout ce dont je me souviens après, c'est que tu as bondi dehors… Tu as du réussir à déclencher le système de mise à feu puisque la navette est partie… Mais sans toi… Et nous n'avons jamais su ce qui t'était arrivé, même si Kenji a toujours senti que tu étais vivant… »

Heero réfléchissait, fouillant dans sa mémoire. C'était loin, c'était flou, ça faisait mal au cœur et à la tête, Mais il se souvenait un peu…

Kenji pleurait dans les bras de Kaoru… Otoosan et Okasan ne venaient pas mais il fallait partir… Il y avait eu des coups de feu, des cris… Il était sorti en courrant… Il avait vu les cadavres de ses parents, et n'avait pas réfléchi… Il était le fils aîné, il devait protéger son frère et sa sœur… Il avait tapé sur le bouton et la navette était partie, direction le spacioport de Tokyo, ses parents avaient eu le temps de programmer la destination… Les soldats n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher, mais ils le tenaient maintenant en joue. Heero leur raconta d'une voix hésitante, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface, et qu'il réalisait lui-même qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier ça, sa petite enfance, sa famille, ses parents…

Les soldats allaient le tuer, il avait être un enfant, il le savait. Mais Kenji et Kaoru était à l'abri alors ça lui était égal.

Et puis il y avait eu d'autres coups de feu et les soldats étaient tombés. Il y avait un autre homme, un grand homme blond, fort, essoufflé, et mouillé de chaud. Un home qui l'avait regardé, s'était approché et agenouillé devant lui. Et avait souri. Heero devait avoir un drôle d'air… L'homme s'était relevé pour aller à la table de contrôle, programmer une autre navette. Après, ce n'était pas très net… Heero se souvenait d'autres coups de feu, que l'homme l'avait attrapé et qu'ils avaient pu monter dans la navette, qui était partie… L'homme l'avait gardé dans ses bras et Heero s'y était endormi.

« Et après ? » demanda Kenji.

Après ?...

Heero soupira. Deux théières vidées plus tard, il leur avait tout raconté. Tout.

Cet homme qui s'appelait Odin Low et qui fait de lui un tueur. Le savait fou qui l'avait récupéré et fait de lui le « Soldat Parfait », le premier des cinq pilotes de Gundam. Il ne leur cacha rien, ni l' « accident » Noventa, ni son autodestruction, ni Duo.

Duo… Le rayon de soleil au milieu de sa guerre, qui avait fait renaître la chaleur dans son cœur trop amoché. Duo que son cerveau trop formaté avait repoussé, humilié, brisé sans cesse, alors que lui-même ne souhaitait que rester auprès de lui pour l'éternité… Son récit, heureusement pour Kenji et Kaoru qui étaient très inquiets, se finissait bien, avec sa réconciliation avec Duo, la nuit précédente.

Il y eut un silence. Kenji, qui se tenait collé à Heero, passa ses bras autour de lui et lui dit :

« Je suis heureux pour toi et pour ce garçon, Shinta. Tu as plus que mérité un peu de bonheur…

- Merci, … Kenji.

- Que dirais-tu de venir passer quelques temps au Japon, chez nous ? reprit Kenji. Ojisan et Obâchan seront contents de ta revoir… Et tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de vacances… »

Heero eut un sourire et regarda son frère :

« Je serais très heureux de vous accompagner… Mais je ne peux pas laisser Duo… Il est encore très faible…

-Ooooooooh ? couina Kenji, déçu.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre avec lui dès qu'il ira mieux. » dit Kaoru.

Heero hocha la tête.

« Je lui en parlerai, je dois aller le voir ce soir… »

Il regarda l'heure distraitement et sursauta : pas loin de 20h avec tout ça !

« … Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, il est tard… »

Il regarda son frère et sa sœur, interrogatif. Kaoru sourit :

« Si tu permets que nous t'attendions ici ? répondit-elle à sa question muette. Notre voyage nous a fatigué, et je ne crois pas qu'un choc serait le bienvenu pour ton ami. Il vaut mieux que tu lui parles de nous avant qu'il nous voie. »

Heero opina. Puis se fit mettre à la porte, sommé de courir à l'hôpital par son frère et sa sœur, que lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient se débrouiller pour manger et installer le canapé en lit.

Heero reprit sa moto, et repassa donc devant les paparazzis sans plus de souci que précédemment.

A l'hôpital, les heures de visite étaient passées, mais ce n'était pas le Soldat Parfait, dopé par son amour tout neuf et ses retrouvailles familiales, qui allait s'arrêter à ce détail. Il se faufila sans que personne ne le remarque jusqu'à la chambre, où il entra après avoir discrètement frappé.

Assis sur son lit, en train de lire, Duo lui sourit :

« Si tôt, Heechan ?... »

Heero vint s'asseoir près de lui, comme il continuait :

« Je ne t'attendais pas avant minuit…

- Baka. » Murmura tendrement Heero en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser.

Duo se blottit contre lui.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mon Heechan… remarqua l'Américain.

- J'ai trouvé la destination de notre voyage de noces. » Répondit Heero.

Duo ronronna et Heero reprit :

« Si tu aimes la montagne et les sushis ?

- Je n'ai jamais été à la montagne, mais j'ai vu des photos, ça a l'air joli… Et les sushis, tu sais bien que vous arriviez à peine à les goûter quand j'étais là… Pour le reste… Je croyais que c'étaient des grandes villes surpeuplées, le Japon ?

- Sur les cotes, mon amour, pas dans les montagnes du centre.

- Et on serait tranquille ?

- Je pense que oui. »

Le jeune japonais sortit une vieille photo de sa poche et la tendit à son amant qui la regarda, intrigué. On y voyait toute une famille en kimonos, un vieux couple formé d'un petit homme rond et d'une forte femme, en peu en retrait, un autre couple, plus jeune, une japonaise accrochée au bras d'un grand homme blond, qui faisait franchement « tache », malgré le kimono. Enfin, il y avait trois petits enfants autour de ce couple-là : une petite fille et deux jumeaux, un accroché à sa mère, l'autre un peu plus loin. Duo fronça un sourcil :

« Mais... Heero… C'est toi ?... »

Heero sourit.

« J'étais sûr que tu me reconnaîtrais… »

Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« J'ai perdu ma famille il y a 15 ans et elle vient de me retrouver… »

Mis au courrant, Duo arborait un peu plus tard un immense sourire et soupira :

« C'est merveilleux, Heero…

- Oui, je crois que je vais réviser mon athéisme…

- Ah ?

- Oui. Je crois que je vais devenir agnostique.

- Pourquoi pas ! Rigola Duo. On part quand, Heechan ?

- Dès que tu pourras, mon cœur.

- Demain ? »

Heero contempla son amant avec sérieux :

« Rien ne presse, Duo-Chan. Tu es encore faible…

- Je dormirais aussi bien au Japon qu'ici, Heechan, répondit tout aussi sérieusement Duo. Quatre a essayé de me joindre toute la journée, les infirmières devenaient folles… Il doit être dans une position intenable avec Trowa, et Wufei ça doit pas être mieux… Il leur faut du temps, Heechan, ou peut-être pas, mais moi j'en ai assez. Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de repos, mais ici je peux plus… »

Heero soupira. Il caressa la tête de Duo et dit doucement :

« Je comprends… »

Et ajouta après un silence :

« Kaoru et Kenji ont un vol demain soir. Nous partirons avec eux, je m'en occupe.

- Merci, Heechan.

- De rien, mon ange. C'est toi qui as raison, plus vite nous partirons et mieux ce sera… J'espère… J'espère qu'ils comprendront… finit-il tristement.

- Tu me suffis, Heechan. »

Cette phrase dite si tendrement fit sourire Heero :

« Nous sommes ensemble, Duo, et tu as raison, c'est l'essentiel. »

**A suivre…**

**Duo : Très zen ce chapitre…**

**Heero : Ben avec trois japonais, forcément…**

**Kaoru : Quelqu'un veut du thé ?...**

**Kenji et Heero : MOI !**

**Balkys : Eh, les mecs, vos m'emmenez au Japon avec vous ?**

**Duo : Hm ?**

**Balkys : Ben les billets sont trop chers pour moi sinon…**

**Heero : Tu peux te brosser.**

**Balkys : Mais euh…**

**Duo (chuchote) : On devrait, Heechan, elle va nous faire un coup fourré sinon…**

**Heero : Ah oui, zut, c'est vrai c'est une fanficteuse… C'est vicieux ces bêtes-là…**

**Quatre : Je peux avoir du thé ?**

**Kaoru : Assis-toi…**

**Duo : Y en a encore long ?**

**Balkys : Euh, trois chapitres… J'essaye de faire vite…**

**Duo : Ouais, ouais, on dit ça… ! Où on a rangé le Trivial Pursuit ?...**

**Heero : Oh, y en a marre du Trivial Pursuit !... On peut pas faire autre chose ?**

**Duo : Un scrabble ?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 3x4, pour le 1x2, c'est pas gagné…**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, _Black Water _et_ Snow White_, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs…), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gâché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !!!!**

**SNT59 : Ca, effectivement, c'est pas gagné pour ce chapitre… Lol ! Mais on progresse ! Merci et au plaisir !**

**Iroko : Qui t'a montré la fin ? Lol ! Chuis si prévisible que ça :p**

**Marnie02 : Oui Trowa total OOC… Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Quatre, il va se rattraper ! Au plaisir aussi !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

**Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)**

Dans l'avion, Duo dormait, la tête callée dans l'épaule d'Heero, et près d'eux, Kaoru lisait et Kenji rêvassait paisiblement. Le « tip-tip-tip » que produisait Heero en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable l'empêchait de dormir. Duo, lui, était trop habitué à ce bruit. Non seulement il ne le dérangeait pas, mais il le sécurisait, au contraire : Heero était près de lui.

Intrigué, Kenji finit par demander à son frère :

« Que fais-tu, Shinta ?

- Je balaie mes traces.

- Pardon ?...

- Liquidation d'Heero Yuy… Une fois au Japon, je ferais le nécessaire pour redevenir Shinta Fujimiya… Là, je m'occupe de ma lettre de démission aux Preventers… Lady Une l'aura demain… J'ai liquidé mes comptes en banque, mon appart est mis en vente, ma moto m'attendra sur L2 avec le reste de mes affaires, et celles que Duo avaient emmenées… »

Devant l'air surpris de Kenji, Heero lui sourit :

« Voilà. Heero Yuy sera bientôt mort et enterré. Je veux tourner la page et tout recommencer, avec Duo et vous. »

Kenji sourit. Kaoru leva les yeux vers eux :

« Ça ne pose pas de problèmes, ta démission des Preventers ?

- Qu'ils se débrouillent. Moi, je crois qu'aider Duo à dépolluer L2 et aider ses orphelins m'ira très bien. »

Kaoru sourit :

« Voilà une sage décision.

- Oui, ça me plaît bien. »

Duo grogna soudain et sortit mollement son téléphone de sa poche. Il entrouvrit un œil, soupira et décrocha :

« Oui, Quatre ?... Hm?... Non, tu me réveilles… Hein?... Là maintenant?... Euh, attends… On est où, Heechan ?

- Au dessus de l'Iran, mon cœur.

- Au dessus de l'Iran, Quatre… Hein ?... Ben, c'est notre voyage de noces… Non, non, je vais bien… Oui, fatigué, mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… Quoi ?... Oui, il est à côté de moi, pourquoi ?... Mais oui, ça va !... Quatre ? Est-ce que _toi_, tu es sûr d'aller bien ?... Ah, oui, non, ça te regarde pas… Non, on veut être tranquille, c'est tout… Oui, tous les deux… Quaaaaatre !... Mais bien sûr que je peux te parler librement !... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés imaginer… Quatre ?... Qu'est-ce que… Oh, salut, Trowa… C'est très impoli de prendre le téléphone comme ça, tu sais… Oui, oui, je vais toujours bien depuis quinze secondes… À part que vous commencez à me brouter avec cette question… Que je ne m'en fasse pas pour quoi ?... Ah !... Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… Mais ça tombe bien, on a aucune envie d'être retrouvé. Allez, bises Trochan, à la prochaine. »

Duo raccrocha avec un soupir et un sourire. Il éteignit son portable, et recala comme si de rien n'était sa tête dans le cou d'Heero. Ce dernier demanda :

« Ça va, mon ange ?

- Oh pitié, tu vas pas t'y mettre… Ça va très bien, Heechan. Et toi, ton odieux crime ne te fait pas trop culpabiliser ?

- Hn ?

- Tu es recherché pour kidnapping.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'ils ont vraiment pété les plombs.

- Hn… Bah, on sera arrivé avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent. Et c'est pas là où on sera qu'ils chercheront.

- Voué…

- Par contre, ça empêchera mes démarches…

- Lesquelles ?

- Mon changement d'identité.

- Hm, tu le feras en hackant…

- Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de le faire pour de vrai… Enfin, on verra.

- Faudra quand même que j'appelle Hilde…

- Tu le feras là-bas.

- Vi. »

Duo se câlina un peu contre Heero, prit sa main dans les siennes et se rendormit paisiblement.

Le taxi les laissa au village, où la voiture les attendait. Kaoru prit d'autorité le volant, Kenji la place du passager, et les tourtereaux montèrent à l'arrière. Duo dormait à moitié, fatigué par le voyage, et digérant le bon repas qu'ils avaient mangé en route. Il était environs 16h, heure locale, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la vielle maison perdue dans les bois, sous la neige, alors qu'à Tokyo, les Preventers japonais prévenaient le QG d'Europe que, avertis trop tard, ils n'avaient pas pu interpeller Heero Yuy à la descente d'un avion posé depuis deux heures… Cherchant le couple et non pas quatre jeunes gens, ces pourtant très efficaces représentants de l'ordre chercheraient en vain pendant plusieurs jours.

Heero descendit de la voiture, regardant la maison avec curiosité. Très ancienne, très traditionnelle, mais remarquablement bien entretenue et très belle. Il eut un sourire. Il était chez lui.

Une porte coulissa sur la façade, laissant passer un petit bonhomme rond, avec le crâne lisse comme un œuf, qui s'approcha :

« Ah, les voilà ! s'écria-t-il en japonais. Misato, mon amour ?... appela-t-il derrière lui. Nos petits sont là !

- Bonjour, Grand Père ! Le salua joyeusement Kenji.

- Bonjour, Ken-Chan. Bon voyage ?

- Un peu rapide. Mais on aura sûrement l'occasion d'y retourner. »

Heero s'approcha, avec un Duo tout ensommeillé, pendant que Kaoru rangeait la voiture sous l'abri attenant à la maison. Duo se frottait les yeux.

« Ah, te voilà Shinta ! » S'exclama gaiement la grand-mère en sortant de la maison.

Elle se dirigea vers Heero qui inclina poliment le buste.

« Bonjour, Grand Mère.

- Tu as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir !... Et voilà ton compagnon ?

- Oui… Duo Maxwell.

- Konichiwa, articula Duo.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue ! S'écrier le grand père en venant vers eux à son tour. Mais rentrions vite, il fait frais… Il ne faudrait pas que ton ami tombe malade, Shinta. Venez, nous vous avons préparé une collation. »

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous les six agenouillés autour d'une table, buvant du thé brûlant en dégustant bon nombre de gourmandises concoctées avec amour par Misato, la grand-mère. Heero servait patiemment d'interprète à Duo, qui ne parlait que très peu japonais, surtout dans son état.

Et comme l'Américain, le ventre plein, se rendormait, Misato aida gentiment Heero à aller le coucher, dans le grand futon qu'ils avaient installé dans sa chambre, gardée en état. Duo se roula en boule sous l'épais duvet et n'eut que le temps de soupirer de bien-être avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Heero fit une longue promenade avec Kenji dans les bois environnant la maison, et ils prirent le temps de mieux faire connaissance. Kenji faisait des études de lettres par correspondance. C'était un garçon tranquille, posé et plutôt timide. Assez bavard et joyeux, par contre, quand il était en confiance, et il l'était avec Heero. Et Heero souriait paisiblement, content d'être là, de cette forêt enneigée, de ce frère qui rayonnait de joie, de se retrouver un peu lui-même, enfin, dans ce calme. Et près de sa famille, toute sa famille – Duo compris.

La faim et les délicates odeurs de la cuisine de Misato et Kaoru réveillèrent l'Américain, qui s'extirpa à regret de sous sa couette et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Heero et Kenji venaient tout juste de rentrer. Heero sourit devant l'air empâté de son amant, et lui tendit les bras. Duo vint aussitôt s'y blottir.

« Ça va, mon ange ? demanda gentiment Heero.

- J'ai bien dormi…

- C'est vrai, tu as l'air mieux. Tu as un peu plus de couleur… »

Duo rosit.

Comme le repas n'était pas prêt, parce qu'une bonne soupe au miso, ça se mijote, Heero et Duo allèrent se laver.

La salle de bain était elle-même très ancienne, et c'est donc dans un bac taillé dans la pierre que les deux jeunes gens se baignèrent.

Du ronronnait dans les bras de son Heechan, qui le câlinait en se demandant combien d'autres moments comme celui-ci il avait laissés passer, et son soupir n'échappa pas à Duo qui demanda sans même ouvrir les yeux :

« Quoi s'qu'y n'y a mon Heechan ?

- Rien, rien… Je me disais juste qu'on a perdu beaucoup de temps avec mes conneries…

- Hm… »

Heero resserra ses bras autour de Duo, et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux :

« Je t'aime, Duo… Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je t'ai fait.

- Rappelle-moi de te flageller un de ces jours… En attendant, je vais me laver les cheveux… Si tu veux me rendre ma tresse ? »

La natte était en effet enroulée autour du poignet d'Heero depuis un moment. Ce dernier la lâcha avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Kenji et son grand-père avaient rejoint Kaoru et Misato dans la cuisine, et ils parlaient bien évidemment d'Heero et Duo.

« Si on m'avait dit que c'était Shinta qui avait fait tout ça ! » soupira le grand-père.

Les exploits de celui qui avait deux fois sauvé la Terre tenaient plus de la légende, dans ce coin perdu, que du reportage journalistique, mais ils avaient bien eu des échos de la destruction du Libra et de la tentative de coup d'État de Mariemeya. Kenji sourit :

« Mais il ne faut pas trop lui en parler.

- Le plus admirable, c'est qu'il n'en tire aucune fierté, dit Kaoru. Tout ce qu'il répond, c'est : « J'ai accompli ma mission. »

- Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est tourner la page, compléta Kenji.

- Nous serons là pour ça. » Déclara Misato.

* * *

L'après-midi s'annonçait radieux. Duo, seul dans la chambre, alluma l'ordinateur d'Heero, vérifia que la mode camouflage, qui empêcherait qu'on les repère, était en place, et bidouilla pour appeler Hilde.

Son amie avait dû repartir très vite, mais Duo savait que sans ses obligations à l'orphelinat, elle serait restée près de lui.

Comme le jeune homme s'y attendait, à l'heure qu'il était sur L2, Hilde était chez elle. Sa jolie frimousse ne tarda pas à apparaître sur l'écran. Elle sursauta :

« Duo !...

- Kikoo, Hildy.

- Oh mon dieu, Duo !... J'étais folle d'inquiétude… Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien. Rassure-toi, tout va pour le mieux. On se fait juste notre voyage de noces… On sera sur L2 dès que les choses se seront tassées.

- Votre voyage de noces ?... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

« Duo… Vous êtes _vraiment _ensemble cette fois ?

- Hm, hm, opina-t-il avec un grand sourire, et il ajouta : Si j'avais su, je me serais jeté d'un pont plus tôt…

- Crétin !

- Enfin, voilà… Tout va pour le mieux. Je t'appelais pour ça, j'étais sûr que tu t'inquiétais.

- Je n'étais pas la seule !

- Dis à Quatre qu'ils peuvent abandonner les recherches. Ils ne nous trouveront pas, là où nous sommes.

- Oh, ça allait se faire tout seul, tu sais… Je lui dirais que tu vas bien. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est vrai, tu as bonne mine.

- On est chez une très bonne cuisinière… »

Heero entra, dans le dos de Duo. Il ne vit pas l'écran tout de suite.

« Ah, tu es là… Je te cherchais, mon cœur. On va faire une promenade, ça te… Oh. Bonjour, Hilde.

- Salut, Heero. Joli, le kimono.

- Euh… Merci… »

Heero s'agenouilla près de Duo qui rigola :

« Tu trouves pas qu'il est adorable en kimono ?

- C'est moins moulant que le spandex, rigola Hilde.

- Le spandex, ça fait longtemps que je ne rentre plus dedans. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire.

* * *

Après quelques mois au Japon, Heero et Duo apprirent que toutes les poursuites étaient officiellement abandonnées. Hilde et Quatre étaient parvenus à faire plier Trowa, mais ce dernier ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Heero. Quatre était attristé, Duo lui manquait beaucoup. Il espérait que le temps apaiserait la colère de son compagnon.

Heero put donc accomplir les démarches qui lui rendirent son véritable nom. C'est ainsi qu'Heero Yuy disparut. Après les floraisons des cerisiers, les deux amants quittèrent le Japon et s'envolèrent pour L2.

Duo retrouva sa colonie avec grand bonheur et Shinta la découvrir avec plaisir. Même s'il se savait désormais terrien, l'espace restait son foyer.

Duo possédait une petite maison, une vieille bicoque qu'il avait plutôt bien retapée, assez proche de l'orphelinat pour qu'il puisse y être rapidement en cas d'urgence, et assez loin pour être tranquille. Shinta pensa qu'il fallait encore des travaux, mais il la trouva jolie. Ils entrèrent et Duo ouvrit vite toutes les fenêtres, volets et portes pour aérer ; visiblement, personne n'avait profité de son absence pour venir « visiter » la maison, mais tout L2 savait à qui elle appartenait.

La seule chose que Duo remarqua, en fait, c'est qu'il y avait moins de provisions qu'à son départ. Il pensa qu'Hilde avait dû passer prendre le plus périssable, jusqu'à ce que Shinta vienne lui dire :

« Duo, il me semble que j'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage. »

Ils se turent. Effectivement, au-dessus d'eux, le plafond craqua.

« Deux… Murmura Shinta.

-Et très légers… Ajouta Duo sur le même ton. Des enfants ?... »

Ils se regardèrent, puis Duo reprit, toujours tout bas :

« On va voir… Il n'y a qu'un accès pour là-haut, c'est l'escalier. »

Shinta opina.

Les deux garçons se firent un signe de tête et escaladèrent calmement l'escalier. Arrivés à l'étage, ils s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent. Et se regardèrent encore, aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre. Des pleurs ?...

Duo fronça les sourcils et alla droit dans la pièce d'où ils provenaient. Shinta entendit distinctement deux petits cris et se précipita à sa suite.

Duo s'était pétrifié à un mètre de deux petits bouts de choux blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce (une chambre sans autre meuble qu'un grand lit) et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Duo tremblait. Shinta regarda les enfants avec douceur et leur sourit.

Drôle de petit couple : une petite fille au teint mât, aux cheveux noirs et raides coiffés en deux petites couettes, et un petit garçon blond comme les blés.

Shinta n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir que Duo s'était précipité vers eux et les serrait dans ses bras, en répétant :

« Tout va bien… On va pas vous faire de mal… Là, du calme… »

Shinta sourit et vint s'agenouiller près d'eux. Les enfants pleuraient un peu moins, mais les regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que voilà… Dit doucement Shinta. Deux petits bouts perdus ? »

Duo regarda son amant et dit :

« Shichan ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ma foi, répondit paisiblement Shinta, manger ce serait bien… »

Devant les quatre petits yeux pas encore très rassurés, il ajouta :

« N'ayez pas peur, les enfants. Vous avez faim ? »

Un quasi inaudible « oui » lui répondit. Shinta se releva.

« Venez, tous les trois. Il y a de quoi faire, mon cœur ?

- Oh oui, largement… Répondit Duo en se relevant. Venez, les enfants… »

Les petits se regardèrent, puis Duo qui leur souriait, Shinta qui sortait tranquillement, et ils se prirent par la main et les suivirent craintivement en bas, à la cuisine.

Le Japonais mit des pizzas surgelées au four, après s'être assuré que leur garniture plaisait aux enfants. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas pour Duo, l'expérience lui avait depuis longtemps appris que ce dernier avalait n'importe quoi tant que c'était rond, plat et qu'il y avait écrit « pizza » sur l'emballage.

Pendant ce temps, Duo s'installa à table après avoir assis les petits et essaya de les faire causer un peu :

« Je m'appelle Duo, commença-t-il, et lui c'est Shinta. Et vous ?

- Ewan, murmura timidement le petit garçon.

- Moi c'est Sujatha, dit un peu plus vivement la fillette. Vous êtes fâchés ?

- Bien sûr que non, intervint gentiment Shinta. Pourquoi on le serait ?

- Ben on était chez vous… Mais on vous jure, on a rien cassé !

- C'est pas grave, ça, sourit Duo. Mais pourquoi vous êtes venus vous cacher ici ? »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent encore. De leurs explications confuses, Duo et Shinta comprirent qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, sans père connu. Leur mère était morte et ils avaient fui le foyer où ils étaient quand ils avaient su qu'on allait les séparer.Ils s'étaient cachés ici parce que la maison était vite, ils ne savaient pas trop depuis combien de temps.

Après le repas, Duo alla les coucher dans le grand lit de la chambre d'amis. Un peu rassurés, ils s'endormirent vite. Puis Duo rejoignit Shinta, qui finissait la vaisselle.

« Ils dorment ? S'enquit ce dernier.

- Comme des anges, soupira Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Shichan ? Reprit-il après un silence.

- Tu veux les garder, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo regarda Shinta, surpris. Ce dernier lui sourit, s'essuya les mains et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ils t'ont fait mal en te renvoyant à ta propre enfance… Tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent être que séparés si on les rend à l'assistance… Tu veux les garder, t'occuper d'eux, leur donner tout ce que tu n'as pas eu… N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre… Mais toi, Shichan ?

- Tes enfants seront les miens, Duo. »

Duo sourit et se blottit contre lui.

« Merci, Shichan.

- Oh, de rien… Répondit Shinta. Et puis… C'est pas comme si on pouvait en avoir ensemble. »

Duo rigola :

« Ouais, effectivement. »

_**A suivre…**_

**Duo : T'es vraiment une larve !**

**Balkys : Je sais…. J'ai honte…**

**Heero : Bon, ça va plutôt en s'arrangeant… Il en reste long ?**

**Balkys : Deux chapitres…**

**Duo : Et MAGNE-TOI !!!**

**Balkys : Oui oui… J'essaye promis…**

**Duo : Mollusque ! C'est bien la peine que tu reçoives des reviews tiens ! Feignasse !**

**Balkys : Mais euh !**

**Heero : Crie pas si fort Duo, tu vas réveiller les petits…**

**Duo : Au fait on peut savoir d'où tu les sors ces deux gnomes ?**

**Balkys : Eux c'est la faute à Ponderosa !**

**Heero : Ah, celle qui nous dessine là ?**

**Balkys : Elle avait fait deux dessins de vous avec deux petits comme ça, une petite bien brune et un petit bien blond… Quand j'ai pensé à vous donner des enfants j'ai repris ces deux-là…**

**Heero : J'aime bien Ponderosa elle nous dessine bien…**

**Duo : Oui, je la préfère à Nunn, ses dessins font moins mal…**

**Balkys : C'est vrai que Nunn il y en a des jolis mais la plupart font mal rien qu'à les voir…**

**Duo : Oui brrrrr….**

**Heero : Bon tu te dépêches pour la fin ?**

**Balkys : Vi vi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4.**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, _Black Water _et_ Snow White_, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs…), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gâché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

**ANNONCE : JE SOUHAITE JOINDRE ERSZEBETH POUR MON DEA SI QUELQU'UN SAIT OU LA JOINDRE MERCI DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR !!!!**

**Arlia Eien : Merci j'aime bien ce que je fais aussi lol ! Contente que ça te plaise ! P L Nunn… Demande à Google… Son site s'appelle Bishonens Works je crois, mais c'est du trash !**

**JustShadows**** : Machi !**

**Iroko : Vi j'aime bien l'idée de leur filer des gnomes… Au plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle review ou de te croiser sur mon forum… Quant à Trowa, ben tu vas voir eh eh…**

**Marnie02 : Ouais j'aimais bien le pêtage de plombs de Trowa :p … Le nouveau prénom d'Heero n'est absolument pas le fruit du hasard… Shinta est le « vrai » prénom de Kenshin, avant qu'il ne devienne un tueur (c'est son maître qui le rebaptise ainsi), donc quand il était encore « innocent » (Ah Kenshin quel homme aussi lol !). **

**SNT59 : Euh, on t'expliquera ça quand tu seras grande…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)

Il neigeait sur L2 lorsque Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Sally y débarquèrent. Quatre était nerveux mais assez confiant, Trowa faisait la gueule, et Wufei et Sally étaient plutôt tranquilles.

L'économie de la Colonie la plus pauvre était repartie en flèche. La corruption avait disparue, les aides officielles allaient enfin où elles le devaient. L'exécutif de la Colonie, élue tout à fait régulièrement, faisait du très bon travail.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas très bien commencé… Même avec la fin de la guerre, les détournements et la corruption régnaient en maître sur L2, pour l'unique profit de ceux qui tenaient le pouvoir et de leurs proches. Et puis, un beau jour, après l'arrivée à l'église attenante à l'orphelinat de plusieurs familles expulsées par des promoteurs véreux qui avaient bien graissé la patte des autorités, Duo avait décidé que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Ses coups de fil étaient restés sans effet ou pire, on lui avait parfois raccroché au nez en rigolant. Ils avaient visiblement oublié Deathscyth et Shinigami. Duo se chargea de leur rappeler qui il était.

Lorsqu'il passa le président de la Colonie par la fenêtre de son bureau du septième étage, après l'étalage en règle de ses trois gardes du corps, Duo fut arrêté. Il se laissa faire uniquement parce que, s'il savait le préfet pourri, il n'avait pas envie de démolir les simples flics qui l'accompagnaient et qui étaient, eux, franchement désolés. Et puis, il savait bien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps au trou, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et des gens bien plus puissants que ceux-là dans des endroits bien plus sécurisés que le commissariat central de L2 s'y étaient cassé les dents…

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre sur L2 et fut la goutte d'eau qui atomisa le vase.

S'en prendre au fils chéri de la Colonie, l'unique survivant de la Tragédie Maxwell, le deuxième pilote de Gundam, était pour tous une attaque personnelle. En moins d'une heure, quasi toute la population était réunie autour du bâtiment, réclamant la libération immédiate du jeune homme et la fin de la corruption. Le préfet tenta d'envoyer ses hommes contre les insurgés, mais la plupart refusèrent et les rallièrent. Après un moment de flottement, Shinta et Hilde eurent l'autorisation de rejoindre Duo dans le bureau du préfet. Duo s'amusait sagement avec la paire de menottes qu'ils avaient renoncé à lui remettre une sixième fois, et, soulagés qu'il aille bien, Shinta et Hilde comprirent vite que le préfet avait pété les plombs : il voulait appeler les hauts responsables des Preventers et même le Président de la Sphère Terrestre… Shinta eut un sourire. Et les trois jeunes gens rigolèrent doucement lorsqu'il appela finalement la Ministre des Affaires Etrangères… Relena Darlian.

Il n'eut guère de mal à l'avoir, arguant un crime qui mettait en cause l'équilibre politique de L2.

« … Un acte inqualifiable, Madame !... »

Relena faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour L2, et son projet d'enquête était sur le point d'aboutir. Elle vit aussitôt l'occasion de la lancer sans attendre les dernières signatures, qui traînaient. Elle tiqua cependant lorsqu'elle apprit _qui_ avait tué le président.

« Duo Maxwell ?! … sursauta-t-elle. Ben ça… ! Euh… Il est près de vous ?

- Oui, sous bonne garde ! Fanfaronna-t-il.

- Passez-le moi.

- Pardon ?...

- Passez-le moi ! »

Un peu pris au dépourvu, le préfet mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis tendit sèchement le combiné à Duo qui le prit en lui tirant la langue.

« Hello madame… dit-il avec une grand sourire.

- Duo, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, pour faire vite, je suis allé voir le président pour lui expliquer ce qui allait pas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer, il m'a pas laissé parlé et a lâché ses trois molosses sur moi pour le mettre à la porte… A ce moment-là, je me suis un peu énervé… Bon, après il a voulu me tirer dessus, et j'avais qu'une chaise sous la main… J'y peux rien si la fenêtre était derrière, moi…

- Bon, répondit-elle en rigolant, je vais ordonner une enquête… En attendant, je vais lui dire de te remettre en liberté…

- Merci, princesse.

- Oh, de rien, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu faire un peu de ménage… Evite de les tuer, si tu recommences… Sinon, euh, … Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, Léna, répondit-il doucement.

- Heero… Il va mieux ?...

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

Il sentit du soulagement au bout de la ligne. Elle reprit plus vivement :

« Bon, repasse-moi ton préfet. A la prochaine, Duo, et embrasse Heero pour moi. Et dis-lui bien que je ne lui en veux pas.

- Compte sur moi. A bientôt, princesse. »

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, quarante-trois personnes furent arrêtées, les neuf dixièmes de l'exécutif de la Colonie en gros, pour corruption et détournements d'aides et de fonds publics, Duo se changeant bénévolement de conduire chez les juges ceux qui faisaient la sourde oreille aux convocations. Il n'eut besoin de la faire que deux ou trois fois, les autres y allèrent tout seuls… Relena se chargea de mettre des gens intègres aux manettes, que des élections rapidement organisées confortèrent dans leur rôle, et, depuis, l'économie de L2 était repartie en flèche. Les investissements massifs de la Winner's Corporation avaient rassuré les autres entreprises qui étaient venues à leur tour s'implanter. Le niveau de vie avait rapidement rattrapé celui du reste de la Sphère Terrestre.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il neigeait sur une Colonie renaissante lorsque Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Sally y débarquèrent.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait revu « Heero » et Duo depuis leur fugue, et, mis à part par Hilde, qui leur assurait régulièrement que tout allait bien, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose.

Mais ce jour-là, ils venaient les voir. Ils ne les avaient pas prévenus, mais ils avaient le feu vert de Hilde ; c'était d'ailleurs elle qui leur avait donné l'adresse exacte.

La maison était calme, en cette fin de matinée, dans son petit jardin. Un air de piano flottait dans l'air. En passant devant la fenêtre du salon pour aller sonner à la porte, ils restèrent tout quatre stupéfaits.

Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Devant elle, allongé à plat ventre sur le sol, Duo faisait un puzzle. Le piano était derrière lui, et c'était Shinta qui jouait. Ils se regardèrent. Vêtu d'un kimono bleu outremer, le garçon dégageait une aura de tranquillité, de bien-être qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vue. Il jouait, serein, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Amour et harmonie… Ce furent les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit des visiteurs.

Ils allèrent sonner à la porte. Le piano ne s'interrompit pas, mais la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, sur une jeune femme qui ressemblait énormément à Heero, en kimono vert pâle sous un tablier blanc, et qui les regarda avec une curiosité aimable.

« Bonjour, dit-elle, avec un accent japonais bien identifiable. Soyez les bienvenus, que pouvons-nous pour vous ? »

Cette apparition avait quelque peu déstabilisé nos visiteurs. Quatre parvint à balbutier :

« Bonjour… Merci… Euh, nous venions voir Heero et Duo,… S'il vous plait ? »

- Oh… »

Elle sourit, visiblement un peu amusée.

« Entrez, je vous en prie, je vais aller les chercher. »

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, les laissant pénétrer dans le hall, et partit tranquillement vers le salon une fois la porte close. Elle se demandait ce que ces personnes voulaient et où elle les avait déjà vues, leurs têtes lui disaient quelque chose, et elle entra dans le salon. Shinta cessa de jouer et lui sourit :

« Onesan ?

- Il y a ici des personnes qui veulent voir Heero et Duo, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Nani ?

-What ? »

Duo se leva, sourcils froncés, et vint derrière Shinta, en demandant :

« Qui ça ? Tu les connais, Kaoru ?

- Je les ai déjà vus quelque part, il me semble… »

Duo se Shinta se regardèrent et le Japonais se leva lentement :

« Un petit blond, un châtain avec une longue mèche et un Chinois ?

- Tout juste, sourit encore Kaoru.

- Quoi ?... Balbutia Duo, les yeux ronds.

- Il y a une femme avec eux, chinoise aussi, elle, je ne la connais pas. »

Duo sortit précipitamment du salon, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Shinta le laissa faire, goguenard, avant d'expliquer à sa sœur :

« Ce sont les autres pilotes de Gundam, Onesan. Tu les as sûrement déjà vus dans les médias.

- Oh, oui… Maintenant que tu me le dis, vous étiez tous les cinq sur la photo du magazine grâce auquel nous t'avons retrouvés…

- Je me demande ce qu'ils nous veulent… Nous n'étions pas en très bons termes quand nous nous sommes quittés…

- Tu manies l'euphémisme avec un grand talent, Shinta. »

Ils rigolèrent et sortirent du salon, juste à temps pour entendre un retentissant :

« LACHE MOI MAXWELL !!!! »

Qui fit beaucoup rire Shinta.

Dans le hall, sur le sol, Duo était lové à Wufei qui se débattait bien évidemment comme un beau diable, alors que Quatre et Sally se marraient et que Trowa lui-même pouffait.

« Tu m'as manqué Wuffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!! »

Shinta s'avança en déclarant posément :

« Sitôt retrouvés, on reprend les vieilles habitudes… »

Il inclina le buste :

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. »

Kenji, qui lisait à l'étage, descendit, attiré par le bruit :

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » demanda-t-il en japonais, en venant près de ses frère et sœur.

La vision de la fratrie complète cloua littéralement sur place les nouveaux venus. Duo se releva en rigolant, aida Wufei à se relever, rigola encore plus devant les têtes que ses quatre amis tiraient :

« Bon, dit-il joyeusement, je fais les présentations ?... Alors, continua-t-il en sautillant jusque son amant que la situation amusait visiblement beaucoup. Chers zamis, permettez-moi de vous présenter Shinta Fujimiya, son frère Kenji, et sa sœur, Kaoru. Kenji, Kaoru, nos amis Trowa Barton derrière sa mèche, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang et Sally Po. On a explosé pas mal de bases d'Oz ensemble pendant la guerre…

- Très honoré, dit gentiment Kenji en s'inclinant. Shinta et Duo nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Euh, enchanté, également… parvint à balbutier Quatre.

- C'est l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants. » Dit Kaoru.

Duo sursauta, se tourna vivement vers la pendule, et s'apaisa.

« Ca va, on ne sera pas en retard… »

Cette fois, la stupéfaction était telle que Trowa parla :

« … Les enfants ?... »

Son cerveau ne connectait plus. Ca ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et… Des enfants ?

« Je n'ai pas à manger pour dix, reprit Kaoru.

- Oh ! S'écria Quatre. Ce n'est pas grave, je comptais vous inviter quelque part… Vous devez bien connaître un bon restaurant dans le secteur ? »

Duo, qui enfilait sa veste, regarda Shinta :

« Chez Liliane ? »

Shinta réfléchit deux secondes, tenant son manteau à sa sœur, puis opina :

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois de mieux… On peut y aller de l'école, ça n'est pas loin…

- Bon, ben allons-y alors ! » S'écria joyeusement Sally.

Elle arborait un grand sourire la démarquant radicalement de l'apathie de ses trois compagnons, très heureuse de retrouver les deux fugueurs en si bonne forme.

Ils sortirent. Kenji murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Shinta qui eut un sourire et opina du chef.

Duo gambadait dans la neige, rayonnant, Sally bavardait avec Kaoru, mais un malaise quasi palpable rendait muets Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Shinta attendait, tranquille, et finalement, Quatre se lança :

« Vous êtes bien installés… Votre maison est très jolie.

- Nous y avons travaillé dur, mais nous sommes très contents du résultat. Le quartier est très tranquille, et les gens d'ici aussi. Ils nous laissent en paix.

- Et vous faites quoi ?

- L'orphelinat nous occupe pas mal… Sinon, moi je gère aussi le système informatique de la boite de dépollution que Duo a montée avec d'anciens Sweepers… On a encore pas mal de boulot. Au fait, merci pour tes investissements. »

Quatre rosit.

« Oh, ce n'est rien… »

Ils arrivèrent à l'école, et, à la grande surprise des quatre visiteurs, personne ne les interpella. On les salua, on leur sourit, mais ce fut tout. Wufei se fit la réflexion que ces gens étaient très aimables de les laisser ainsi tranquilles. Ils avaient encore trop l'habitude qu'on leur saute dessus, comme sur des vedettes.

Shinta rejoignit Duo qui guettait ses petits dans la horde d'enfants qui sortaient de l'école. Kaoru regarda Trowa :

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous allez bien, colonel Barton. »

Il la regarda, interrogatif.

« Nous avions appris votre blessure, face aux ex-ozzies d'Allemagne. Shinta était très inquiet. »

Trowa eut un sourire gêné.

« Ce n'était rien de grave… Et vous pouvez m'appelez Trowa. »

Trowa eut de la chance que Quatre, qui avait rejoint Shinta et Duo, ne l'ait pas entendu car le « rien de grave » ne lui serait pas allé du tout.

Ewan et Sujatha arrivèrent et coururent vers leur père (Duo) et tuteur (Shinta). Ewan avait un dessin qu'il montra à Shinta, qui s'était accroupi pour fermer sa veste :

« Regarde Shinta j'ai dessiné papa et toi et tonton et tata… »

Shinta regarda attentivement le dessin et sourit à Ewan :

« Il est très joli, mais range-le, il ne faut pas l'abîmer…

- Je voulais te le montrer… »

Shinta aida Ewan à remettre le dessin dans son cartable, puis se redressa, gardant la main du petit garçon dans la sienne.

« Il y a des amis qui ont débarqué à l'improviste, Ewan, dit doucement le Japonais. Je vais te les présenter, n'aie pas peur. » Ajouta-t-il en sentant la main du petit garçon se resserrer autour de la sienne.

Ewan était toujours inquiété par les inconnus, beaucoup plus nerveux que sa sœur. Cette dernière n'en menait cependant pas large devant ces quatre inconnus… Le blond avait l'air gentil, la dame aussi, mais les deux autres étaient bizarres.

Ils allèrent au restaurant et se posèrent autour d'une table ronde, Duo gardant Ewan près de lui à droite, Shinta à sa gauche. Sujatha était entre Ewan et Kaoru, et Kenji bien évidemment à côté de son frère.

Ils mangèrent en devisant tranquillement de choses très diverses. Souvenirs de guerre, réflexions sur la paix, sur les « exploits civiques » de Duo, revenu quelques heures sous le feu des médias.

« C'était marrant, expliqua Wufei, les journalistes n'avaient pas d'images récentes de toi… Il y a même une chaîne qui a ressorti les vielles images d'Oz, tu sais ?

- Celles où j'étais traîné par deux ozzies ? Quand ils m'avaient chopé avec Deathscyth ?

- Ouais.

- Hm… »

Duo fit la moue.

« J'étais pas sous mon meilleur profil…

- Oh mais tu étais si mignon avec ta joue toute gonflée… » Ronronna Shinta, goguenard.

Duo lui jeta un œil.

« A croquer, ajouta Shinta.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu ne t'es pas privé pour le faire… fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

- Effectivement, dès qu'on a été dans la navette… opina Shinta et il ajouta avec un soupir rêveur : Les avantages du pilotage automatique…

- Et les médecins après qui étaient horrifiés de mon état de fatigue… »

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre, et Duo lui tira la langue. Shinta rigola, puis regarda le reste de la tablée.

« Et chez les Preventers, ça va comment ?

- On a eu du mal à se passer de toi, avoua Wufei. Tu avais laissé pas mal de dossiers en suspens. Mais on s'en est remis. Ca va pas mal.

- C'est très calme depuis que Trowa a éclaté les ex-ozzies d'Allemagne, ajouta Sally.

- On a su ça… Dit Duo. Félicitations, colonel. Et ta blessure ?

- Mais c'était rien… » Grogna Trowa.

Et cette fois, Quatre entendit.

« RIEN ?! Cria-t-il. Sept balles dont deux dans le ventre, RIEN ?!

- …

- Cinq jours dans le coma et…

- Quatre, du calme… rigola Sally.

- Seigneur, même quand Wing a explosé au dessus de Bruxelles je n'ai pas eu aussi peur ! »

Shinta rigola. Kenji le regarda, interrogatif.

« Tu ne nous l'as pas racontée celle-là ?

- Ah non ?

- Non, ça ne me dit rien non plus, confirma Kaoru.

- Oh, rien de transcendant… Le Wing Zéro a explosé quand j'ai tiré sur le palais présidentiel, à Bruxelles, quand Dekim a essayé de prendre le pouvoir avec Mariemeya…

- Rien de transcendant à part que tu étais dans le Wing Zéro quand il a explosé. » Remarqua Sally.

Shinta haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Duo regarda Kenji et Kaoru qui arboraient une moue dubitative et leur dit en rigolant :

« Vous inquiétez pas… Il a pas encore eu le temps de vous raconter toutes ses conneries, il en a trop fait…

- Même pas sûr de me souvenir de toutes… » Soupira Shinta.

Le repas achevé et les enfants reconduits à l'école, ils retournèrent à la maison pour prendre le café, quoi dans les faits la majorité opta pour le thé à la fleur de cerisiers de Kaoru.

Duo et Shinta étaient tranquillement posés l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé, Kaoru près d'eux. Kenji s'était posé sur un pouf, Wufei sur une chaise, et Sally, Quatre et Trowa sur les fauteuils. Au bout d'un moment et profitant d'un silence, Duo finit quand même par poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis leur arrivée :

« Et quelle mouche vous a piqués de débarquer d'un coup, au fait ?... »

Trowa grommela et se renfrogna, Quatre rigola, Wufei sourit et Sally répondit, amusée :

« C'est Quatre qui a fait un odieux chantage à Trowa.

- Oh ? S'enquit Duo, avant d'ajouter pour Quatre : Je le savais que tu pouvais être une pire garce que moi…

- Moi ? Répondit Quatre à qu il ne manquait soudain que deux ailes et une auréole.

- Toi, opina Duo.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de chantage ? » Demanda Shinta.

Quatre et Sally se mirent à rire, et Trowa poussa un gros soupir avant de répondre :

« Il y a un mois, j'ai demandé Quatre en mariage...

- Quoi ? Sursauta Duo. C'est génial !

- Félicitations, ajouta Shinta avec un sourire. Et où est le problème ?

- Quatre y a mis une condition.

- ?

- Il n'a accepté de m'épouser que si vous étiez nos témoins. »

Shinta sursauta et Duo éclata de rire, comme Wufei regardait Trowa :

« Ne prétends pas que tu n'es pas content d'être là.

- Le procédé était malhonnête, grogna Trowa.

- J'estime ne pas avoir eu le choix, dit Quatre. Tu sortais HeavyArms dès qu'on parlait d'Heero, même juste en parlant de la guerre, c'était pénible ! »

Duo sourit :

« C'est vrai que parler de la guerre sans parler d'Heero Yuy c'est dur... Enfin, maintenant qu'il s'appelle Shinta Fujimiya c'est plus facile... »

Un ange passa. Wufei toussota et déclara :

« Hm... Vous aviez les salutations de Réléna...

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda gentiment Duo.

- Plutôt bien... » Répondit Sally après une hésitation.

L'ombre qui était passée dans les yeux de Shinta n'avait échappé à personne. Sally déclara pour le rassurer :

« Après à peu près 200 tentatives, il parait que Zechs a enfin réussi à la caser... »

Shinta haussa un sourcil et Sally reprit :

« A prendre au conditionnel, mais d'après Noin, Mlle la Ministre des Affaires Etrangères aurait depuis plusieurs mois une relation suivie avec un jeune homme... »

Duo sourit et Shinta se détendit un peu. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne dise :

« Ce serait bien. Elle le mérite. »

Après un nouveau silence, Shinta reprit en regardant Quatre et Trowa :

« Je serais très honoré d'être témoin à votre mariage, mais pas si c'est imposé.

- Oh, mais ça ne l'est pas ! s'écria Quatre. On a négocié... »

Trowa se renfrogna encore plus.

« Quoi ? demanda innocemment le petit blond.

- 'C'est ça ou canapé jusqu'à ce que ça le soit', tu appelles ça négocier ? » Marmonna Trowa.

Duo piqua un fou rire et Kaoru rigola :

« Et bien, je comprends qu'il ait réussi dans les affaires, ce petit... »

Le rire de Duo redoubla.

**A suivre…**

**Balkys : Et bé ça aura été fort long…**

**Duo : Feignasse !**

**Quatre : Non mais là elle a eu un vrai taf pendant un mois et demi, Duo…**

**Duo : Feignasse quand même ! Elle a fini depuis 15 jours !**

**Balkys : Mais euh je montais le forumeuh !**

**Heero : Ah oui j'avais oublié ça…**

**Balkys : Un joli forum sur vous en plus… Avec plein de fics pleins d'images et tout et tout pour mon DEA…**

**Quatre : Reste plus à ce que plein de gens aillent y causer maintenant… (Vous pigez le message subliminal dans cette phrase ?)**

**Duo : Tu devrais dire qu'il y a des dessins de nous tous nus… Ca les fera venir…**

**Balkys : Ooooooooooooh oui oui y en a plein !**

**Heero : Et ils le trouvent comment ?**

**Balkys : Le lien est sur mon profil !**

**Duo (à Heero) : Tu crois qu'elle va nous lâcher un peu ?**

**Heero (à Duo) : Ben si ça poste bien et que ça l'occupe, oui…**

**Duo (Sort une pancarte : « TOUS AU FORUM ») : Bon ben faut y aller alors…**

**Balkys : Dis donc c'est pas moi qui vous torture le plus !**

**Duo : Non mais ça occupera les autres aussi… Donc on aura un peu la paix !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Eau Pure**

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing … c'est tout mais ça fait déjà pas mal !**

**Genre :** **Romance. **

**Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4.**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi… D'ailleurs en fait je me demande, sur la liste de tous les gens cités sur les DVD, à qui ils sont à la base…**

**Note : Ceci est une séquelle inavouée (voir inavouable), des deux fic d' Erszebeth, **_**Black Water **_**et**_** Snow White**_**, née de ma frustration profonde de ne pas avoir su comment Heero allait réagir à la « résurrection » de Duo… Je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ces fics (et toutes celles d'Erszebeth d'ailleurs…), car, même si je pose le contexte, vous vous y retrouverez quand même mieux… **

**Note 2 : Erszebeth, si tu me lis et que tu trouves cette fic naze, que j'ai gâché les tiennes etc, merci de me le faire savoir, je la retirerai immédiatement.**

**Ah ah ah, vous n'y croyiez plus pas vrai ?... En fait, euh, moi non plus... Pensez, un an et demi que je me jurais de mettre ce fichu épilogue en ligne et que je n'avais pas le temps... **

**Marnie02 : Tu avais mis du temps à lire mais vu celui que j'ai mis à mettre la fin, ...**

**Iroko : Plaisir qui s'est fait attendre, encore désolée,**

nushan ynis : **Merci infiniment. Sans ton message il y a 15 jours, je n'aurais jamais pris le temps de boucler ça.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus. **

Eau Pure (_Clear Water_)

Epilogue

Le mariage fut célébré un peu plus tard, dans une grand paquebot spatial loué pour l'occasion. Après la cérémonie qui se passa sans fausse note, les nombreux invités gagnèrent la salle de réception. Le sujet qui revenait régulièrement dans toutes les conversations concernait ce Shinta Fujimiya... Certains trouvaint tout de même que le compagnon de Duo Maxwell ressemblait très étrangement à Heero Yuy !... Les autres rigoalaient. Il fallait reconnaître à la décharge des sceptiques que, vêtu de son plus beau kimono anthracite et mieux dans sa peau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il était méconnaissable.

Les deux amants s'étaient retirés un moment pour changer leurs enfants. Si Ewan et Sujatha, garçon et demoiselle d'honneur, étaient tirés aux quatre épingles pour la cérémonie, Duo et Shinta savaient bien qu'ils ne tiendraient pas toute la soirée ainsi et avaient donc emmené des vêtements de rechange. Les deux enfants regagnèrent la grande salle de réception en courant, pressés de retourner jouer avec les autres enfants présents.Quatre les y trouva un peu plus tard.

« Dites-moi les petits, où sont passés vos papas? » demanda-t-il.

Il craignait que l'arrivée de Zechs et Réléna, en retard à cause d'une réunion politique, n'ait fait fuir ses deux amis.

« Ils sont restés dans la chambre, ils ont dit qu'ils nous rejoignait tout à l'heure... » répondit Sujatha.

Pas vraiment rassuré, Quatre décida d'aller voir. Chaque invité avait sa chambre, et il avait retenu les numéros de celles de ces principaux amis.

Le petit blond prévint son époux et fila voir ce que devenaient ses anciens frères d'arme. Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Refrappa, toujours rien. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et entrouvrit la porte. Le premier cri qu'il entendit le fit sursauter mais les suivants le firent rougir. Duo et Shinta ne savaient même pas que Réléna et Zechs venaient d'arriver... Ils avaient juste eu envie d'un peu d'intimité.

Quatre referma la porte avec un sourire. Ces deux-là les rejoindraient effectivement plus tard.

Le jeune marié repartit tranquillement. Il se dit qu'il avait bien eu raison de faire confiance à Duo.

Il devisait tranquillement avec Rashid et Sally lorsque les deux amants revinrent, la tresse de Duo visiblement refaite depuis peu et Shinta un peu plus ébouriffé qu'à l'habitude. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient par la main.

Duo alla voir ses petits et Shinta se faire servir un jus de fruit au buffet.Il le sirotait tranquillement lorsque la voix de Trowa, dans son dos, le fit sourire:

« Ca donne soif, le tango horizontal.

- Très. » approuva le Japonais sans se retourner.

Trowa vint à sa droite et demanda qu'on lui serve un punch. Shinta reprit:

« Il est bon?

-Trop. Et traître. Ca se boit tout seul.

- J'ai confiance en ta résistance à l'alcool bien plus qu'en la mienne.

- Toujours saoul au deuxième verre?

- Moins depuis que mon grand-père m'a mis au saké.

- Quel dommage, c'était si facile de te faire parler... »

Trowa sourit et, enfin, regarda Shinta.

« Shinta Fujimiya, dit-il.

- Nanashi. » répondit Shinta.

Trowa sourit à nouveau.

« On a une très belle vue de Saturne dans le petit salon, à côté. » continua Trowa.

Au tour de Shinta de sourire.

« Je serais ravi de voir ça. »

Les deux garçons se retirèrent donc dans la pièce en question. Trowa n'alluma pas la lumière et ils avancèrent vers la vitre, juste éclairés par la lumière de l'espace.

« Magnifique. Merci, Trowa. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Trowa commença :

« Je suis heureux que tu aies été là aujourd'hui.

- Tu me rendras sûrement la pareille un de ces jours.

- Tu comptes épouser Duo?

- Peut-être, quand nous serons prêts.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas?

- Non, on a encore besoin de grandir.

- Je serai honoré d'être à vos noces.

- Alors, c'est que tu m'as vraiment pardonné. »

Tous deux regardaient les étoiles. Trowa eut un sourire.

« Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. »

Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit :

« J'aurais du te faire confiance, et faire confiance à Duo. En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'on s'est revu sur L2, et je crois que je te dois au moins la vérité. »

Encore un silence.Shinta attendait.

« Bien sûr que je t'en ai voulu d'avoir fait du mal à Duo... Duo c'est un petit frère pour moi, tu le sais. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. Quand je suis tombé amoureux de Quatre, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, et je t'en ai parlé, Tu n'as pas pu m'aider, mais tu m'as écouté, Et quand j'ai su, pour Duo et toi, je me suis senti trahi que toi, tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, C'est pour ça que je t'en ai voulu mais en fait, c'est à moi que j'en volais le plus... parce que je n'avais rien vu et que j'aurais dû... Dû comprendre et t'aider, vous aider... Avant que ça craque. Je suis désolé de t'avoir harcelé et... Les poursuites...

- ne t'en veux pas, puisqu'elles sont restées sans effet. »

Dans la grande salle de réception, Duo rejoignit Quatre, qui papotait cette fois avec Zechs et Wufei.

« Dis Kitty-Kat', t'as pas vu mon homme?

- Si, si. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est dans un petit salon avec Trowa.

- Avec...? ... C'est vrai ? »

Duo sourit et tapota des mains, tout content :

« Cool ! »

Zechs le regarda, dubitatif, et Wufei expliqua au jeune roi :

« Ils avaient un vieux problème à régler.

- Comment va Son Altesse ? Demanda Duo et Zechs rigola.

- Ca va, ça va... Sank est un petit royaume, j'arrive à gérer...

- Il paraît que Noin te prépare un héritier ? Intervint Quatre.

- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ?! » sursauta le souverain.

Quatre rigola et Duo aussi :

« Quatre il a des espions partout ! » fit l'Américain.

Trowa et Shinta sortirent du salon à ce moment, et Duo ey Quatre échangèrent un sourire : ils étaient réconciliés. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent le petit groupe. Trowa enlaça Quatre par derrière, Shinta se contenta de prendra la main de Duo et sourit à Zechs, qui le regardait avec une surprise visible :

« Votre Majesté.

- Salut, euh... Joli, le kimono...

- Merci.

- Longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu... Ca va ?

- Très bien et toi ? C'est pour quand, ton petit ? »

Zechs resta bête alors que Duo, Wufei et Quatre éclataient de rire.

« Mais bon sang toi aussi tu le sais ? S'écria Zechs, vraiment stupéfait. Ca fait à peine dix jours que Lucrezia sommes au courant...

- Depuis son malaise et son hospitalisation d'urgence, compléta Shinta. J'ai un système qui me permet d'être informé de tout ce qui arrive à certaines personnes, et Noin et toi êtes sur ma liste. J'ai eu le rapport médical. Félicitations, donc. C'est pour quand ?

- Euh, mars... Tu sais que c'est totalement illégal ton système ? »

Shinta haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire et répliqua :

« On est hacker ou on ne l'est pas... Je dois être resté un peu parano, il faut toujours que je sache tout...

- Oh, tu vas mieux, lui dit doucement Duo en caressant son bras, et il ajouta en regardant les autres : Quand j'ai enlevé le flingue de sous son oreiller, il a mis quinze jours à s'en rendre compte.

- Très bon signe, effectivement. » approuva Wufei.

Réléna arriva au bras d'un immense jeune homme blond et ne fit tout d'abord guère attention au groupe, s'adressant à son frère :

« Milliardo, tu avais bien rangé le dossier sur L3 ?

- Il est sous clé, petite soeur, répondit Zechs, et il ajouta en tapotant son épaule : Détends-toi, Réléna, oublie un peu ton travail, on fête un mariage, ce soir !

- Un problème avec L3 ? S'enquit Trowa, inquiété.

- Un banal détournement de fond, rien de grave, lui dit Zechs. Réléna prend tout trop à coeur.

- Ces fonds étaient pour la reconstruction du centre administratif, c'est urgent ! Protesta la princesse.

- Les foyers et les écoles sont à jour et c'est l'essentiel, dit Trowa. L3 n'est pas la plus à plaindre, ça n'est pas L2.

- Aaaah mais ça va très bien sur L2, il n'y a plus aucun détournement... » intervint Duo en rigolant.

Réléna sursauta en reconnaissant sa voix, le regarda puis loucha sur Shinta, qui la regardait avec un sourire triste.

« ... Heero... » souffla-t-elle.

Le grand jeune homme qui l'accompagnait se crispa et foudroya Shinta du regard, mais ce dernier ne le vit même pas. Il dit doucement :

« Bonsoir, réléna.

- ... Je... Suis désolée je ne t'avais pas pas vu ... Reconnu... Euh...

- C'est pas grâve. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le groupe. Shinta et Réléna se regardaient avec douceur. Un nouvel air de musique commença et les deux anciens amants sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble et se sourirent. Il se passa alors quelque chose de surprenant : Réléna saisit sa robe sur les côtés pour faire une gracieuse révérence devant Shinta qui rigola :

« Bon, d'accord ! » répondit-il, amusé.

Il s'avança, inclina le buste et ils partirent très calmement sur la piste de danse, sous les yeux ronds, totalement ronds du reste du groupe. Le compagnon de Réléna serra et poings et allait partir les séparer lorsqu'une main ferme saisit son bras pour le retenir. Il se tourna vivement en se dégagenat et avisa Duo qui lui dit :

« Laisse-les, ils ont des choses à se dire. »

Le garçon grommela. Zechs vint poser sa main sur son épaule et confirma :

« Il a raisin, Ludwig, laisse-les. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Le dit Ludwig les regarda avec colère :

« Comment pouvez-vous le laisser ne serait-ce que la regarder après ce qu'il a fait ?! »

Zechs et Duo se regardèrent, comme Ludwig continuait :

« Vous vous rendez compte ce qu'elle a souffert ?!

- Et lui aussi, et moi aussi, répliqua Duo et il ajouta en haussant les épaules : Et alors, c'est pas un concours... Maintenant, c'est _elle_ qui l'a invité à danser, je te signale. »

Sur la piste, Shinta et Réléna valsaient gracieusement, visiblement en pleine discussion, mais aucun des deux n'avait perdu son sourire. Autant pour calmer le jeu que parce qu'il le pensait vraiment, Quatre déclara :

« En tout cas, merci d'être venus. C'est dommage que Noin n'ait pas pu.

- On rattrapera ça pour la naissance du petit, répondit Zechs en lui souriant. Si tu savais tout ce que le protocole prévoit comme cérémonies, j'en suis malade d'avance... »

Duo rigola :

« Dur, dur, la royauté. J'ai pas fait tant d'histoire quand j'ai adopté Sujatha et Ewan, moi.

- Sûr, être roturier a ses avantages. » sourit Trowa.

Ludwig surveillait toujours Réléna et Shinta. Duo l'interpela :

« Au fait, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

- Euh, sursauta le garçon. Ludwig von Wittenstein... Prince de Bavière...

- Enchanté. Duo maxwelle, prince de rien.

- Ca dépend comment on l'entend, sourit Quatre et Duo rosit.

- Tueur de présidents de colonies, aussi ? » jeta Ludwig.

Duo ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit en rigolant :

« Une fenêtre mal placée... Et pas solide. »

Shinta et Réléna revinrent à ce moment. Shinta fit un petit bisou à Duo et Réléna reprit le bras de Ludwig.

- Vous faisiez connaissance ? Demanda-t-elle, ravie.

- On parlait de la mauvaise qualité des fenêtres sur L2. » répondit tout naturellement Duo.

Shinta comprit l'allusion et sourit.

« Alliée à la mauvaise qualité de ses présidents et divers rapports de causalité... » ajouta Zechs.

Réléna comprit à son tour et rigola.

« Si on ajoute le paramètre de la chaise qui était par contre d'excellente qualité, renchérit Duo, on obtient le résultat de l'équation...

- Qui est qu'un président de colonie se casse après une chute de vingts mètres, conclut Shinta.

- Exactement. » approuva Duo.

Ca rigolait bien autour d'eux, sauf Ludwig qui grommela :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi la mort d'un homme est drôle... »

Zechs haussa les épaules et dit à Duo et Shinta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas fait la guerre. Dans votre cas comme dans le mien, on fait mieux d'en rire. »

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Shinta :

« Tu m'invites à danser , J'ai pas de robe pour te faire la révérence, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à Réléna, ça passe quand même ? »

Shinta sourit et l'embrassa :

« Sans problème... On verra ta robe pour notre mariage.

- Même pas dans tes rêves.

- Tu brises tous mes fantasmes... »

Shinta l'embrassa à nouveau et l'entraîna sur la piste. Cette fois, c'était un slow. Duo remit ses bras autour du cou de Shinta qui passa les siens autour de la taille de son amant.

« Ca va mieux, mon Shichan ? Demanda tendrement le jeune homme à la natte au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, ça va. Ca fait du bien de revoir un peu tout le monde...

- A moi aussi, ils me manquaient.

- Il va bientôt falloir coucher les petits.

- bah, laisse-les pour une fois... Ils sont sages, ils s'amusent avec les neveux de Quatre... »

Duo posa sa tête dans le cou de Shinta avec un soupir :

« C'est bien que tu aies pu t'expliquer avec Trowa et réléna.

- Oui, je me sens mieux.

- Vous aviez déjà dansé sur cette musique ? »

Duo sentit Shinta rigoler :

« Oui, il y a très longtemps... Tu te souviens l'école où j'étais quand on s'est rencontré ?

- Ouais, celle où tu as connu la miss...

- Voilà. Ils donnaient un bal juste le soir où je voulais foutre le camp. Réléna m'y a traîné et on a dansé...

- Tu devais être ravi ! Rit Duo.

- Aux anges... M'enfin ça va, Lady Une a attaqué, ça a écourté le bal... J'ai explosé les agresseurs et je me suis cassé.

- D'accord.

- Je suis heureux qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas... Elle m'a secoué, tu sais, elle te trouvait pâlichon... »

Duo rit à nouveau.

« ... Je lui ai dit qu'on avait fait un peu de sport en chambre et que c'était ça qui t'avait fatigué.

- Oui, tu y as mis beaucoup d'énergie...

- Elle a dit aussi que si elle apprenait que je t'avais encore fait quoi que ce soit, elle viendrait me botter les fesses personnellement et dans la minute... Et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas pour moi et qu'elle était heureuse qu'on ait réussi à se trouver et que j'aille mieux.

- Elle est bien, cette fille.

- Ouais.

- Son mec a l'air un peu con, par contre.

- Il a notre âge, 19, mais il n'a pas fait la guerre et elle m'a dit que ses parents l'avaient protégé à fond...

- Un peu trop...

- Il a besoin de grandir. Il faut qu'il découvre les mauvais côtés de la vie... Mais sois indulgent, Duo-Chan, souviens-toi du temps qu'on a mis à découvrir les bons.

- Pas faux. »

Duo se redressa et sourit à son compagnon :

« Surtout toi.

- Surtout moi. » reconnut Shinta.

Bien plus tard, dans leur chambre, Shinta regardait Duo qui dormait à poings fermés près de lui. Duo était couché en chien de fusil, face à lui, et Shinta le trouvait tout simplement beau.

Le jeune homme se surprit à penser à Odin, à la petite fille, à J... « _Suis tes émotions. _» Oui, Odin. Ca n'a pas été simple, tu sais. « _Tu es perdu, grand frère ? _» Oui, je l'étais. Mais je me suis trouvé... Et vous, professeur? J'ai sauvé le monde deux fois, je suis prêt à le refaire... J'ai éliminé Oz, le White Fang, le clan Barton... Est-ce que vous êtes fier de moi, de là-haut ? Fier que j'ai exaucé votre rêve de paix ?

« Tu ne dors pas, Shichan ? »

Shinta sursauta. Duo avait ouvert des yeux vagues et le regardait, un peu inquiet. Le Japonais lui sourit :

« Non, mais ça va, mon ange, rendors-toi... »

Duo grommela et se blottit contre lui.

« A quoi tu pensais, Shichan ?

- A Odin, à la petite fille, à J...

- Tout ça ?

- ... aux chemins tortueux qui m'ont conduit à toi...

- Poète à cette heure, tu m'épates.

- On va passer quelques jours au Japon demain... Ca va faire du bien des vacances avec les petits... Kenji me manquait.

- Vous vous mailez dix fois par jour...

- Il est très bavard. »

Un silence. Shinta passa ses bras autour de Duo.

« je t'aime.

- Oui, Shichan. Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu comptes me demander en mariage quand ?

- Pas tout de suite. Tu verrais ça comment ?

- Un petit truc intime... Et toi ?

- Pareil... Un petit mariage sympa chez mes grands-parents...

- Ouéééééééééé... Avec plein de sushis, miam...

- 'Spèce d'estomac à pattes !

- Vi.

- Tu m'aimerais si je cuisinais mal ? Rigola Shinta.

- Boarf, t'inquiètes... »

Duo embrassa Shinta avant d'ajouter joyeusement :

« J'achèterais juste plus de pizzas ! »

FIN.

Duo : Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Balkys : Mais euh... J'ai eu beaucoup à faireuh...

Heero : Lacheuse !

J'ai honte... Mais j'ai dû boucler mon DEA que j'ai eu très short (11) et après j'ai bouclé un autre gros projet avec ma chérie et puis le temps passe et pis voilà... Je vous devais cet épilogue alors le voilà. Je tire ma révérence au monde de la fanfiction (quoi que, qui sait si je n'y reviendrais pas un jour...) pour passer à autre chose.

Aux gens qui seraient intéressés par ce que j'écris désormais ou qui voudraient juste savoir où me trouver, je conseille d'aller voir d'ici cet automne (automne 2008) le site des Editions Promachos (je mettrai le lien dans mon profil à l'occaz sinon Google est votre ami), et de surveiller en octobre la sortie d'un manuel de jeu de rôle dont j'ai écrit la majeure partie des textes d'ambiance.

Je m'excuse encore sincèrement d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre cette fin en ligne. Et je vous laisse Heero, Duo et leurs amis, qui resteront mes héros de manga préférés mais que je vais cesser de malmener. Prenez soin d'eux, moi, Balthor, Shaan et Maxiane requièrent désormais toute mon attention.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue ici. Mon adresse mail reste valide.

S'il y a des rôlistes ici, j'espère vous croiser sur le forum de Promachos cet automne !

Bonne continuation à tous et toutes !

Duo : Cool, au moins une qui va nous lâcher !

Balthor : Tu parles, c'est moi qui prends maintenant...

Maxiane : Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire...

Duo : Chacun son tour !


End file.
